First Try
by matemarti
Summary: 7 years after BD the Cullen family is back to school, but an unforeseen heartbeat will arrive to change their programs. Will a transformation destroy everything they've fought for? "... he was a green eyed angel..."
1. Chapter 1

**This is a first try, if you like it, I have some ideas including a heartbeat. Let me know what you think about it!  
First Fiction...**

**!!IMPORTANT!! Those first chapters have been proof-read, so please forgive all the mistakes you'll find in the later chapters! x)  
Thank you so much ambii-twilight-chick!! You're great! ;D**

**I don't own Twilight, everyone knows**

BPOV

Edward and I went to the door of Renesmee's bedroom to wish her goodnight. We could hear the music which came from her room; it was a composition by Debussy. She was very nervous; she used to listen to classical music when some thoughts tormented her mind, as her father did. But we didn't need that to understand why she was so thoughtful. Tomorrow would be the very first day of school of her life.

Even if she was very smart and her unending will to be stimulated in new subjects was astonishing, until today her only teachers were Edward and I. For that we had decided together with her and the rest of the Cullen, that this year she would attend the high school in this new city. Now that her incredible growth had stopped she could have real human friends without arousing suspicion, and she could have more experience in the human world.

Edward looked at me with those wonderful eyes, I nodded and he knocked the door.

"Can we?" he asked softly.

I heard Renesmee turn off the stereo and say"yes, come in".

Edward opened the door and saw Renesmee lying on her bed.

7 years have passed too quickly, and my little daughter was no longer little. Her physical appearance was like that of a teenager, she had a perfect and well proportioned body, marvellous long bronze hair and deep brown eyes. She was beautiful. But I really didn't expect anything less, not when her father was as handsome as a Greek god.

I turned my eyes on Edward, who was caressing her cheek.

Mmmm, no. Better than a Greek god.

More beautiful and sexier than a Greek god.

I sat on the end of her bed while Edward was kneeling next to her face. She looked at him with a preoccupied smile on her face.

"Darling, don't be scared for tomorrow! You'll be great and you'll make some new friends!" I assured her.

She took me by the hand, so I could listen to all her doubts, as Edward could already do.

Her thoughts were full of questions.

_What if I'll do something wrong? What if they don't like me? What if I forget to control my gift and I touch someone showing them my thoughts?._

I could hear her heartbeat accelerate.

I was so proud of my little grumbler and I could not tolerate the idea of her suffering for such a little thing like that.

Edward agreed with my thoughts, indeed when she began to shake her head he replied "Sweetie, you have done so well all this time with your grandpa Charlie and all the human friends we had!" I smiled to encourage her. "Don't be afraid! Every member of our family loves you, and everyone you have known has the same feelings that we have". Indeed Edward was right, she had been the glue which helped our family and the werewolves live in peace and even become friends.

Her thoughts were still doubtful.

"Nessie" Edward said gently, I soon understood he had decided to reveal our surprise to her as soon as possible he looked at me and I nodded, then he turned his look to Renesmee. "Your mother and I are sure you'll be perfect. But we even know that you don't like the idea that you won't go at the same high school that we do" then, resigned, he added "So we decided that Jacob will come in class with you. So you'll have a friend with you". Her eyes opened wide. He smiled at her, knowing we made her happy.

Indeed, she was. "Really?" she was practically yelling. "So that was the secret Jacob didn't want me to know?" Now she was jumping on her bed.

Edward took me by the hand, his expression revealed satisfaction and happiness. I was happy and impressed that Jacob withstood the siege that Renesmee certainly had done on him all the day. He never resisted her requests.

"Thank you so much mum and dad! Now I know, tomorrow will be perfect!" she said and began to hug us. I could smell her sweet scent while I was hugging her in response to her enthusiasm and I winked at Edward for the excitement of our daughter.

"Ok, ok" I said, "now it's time to sleep! Tomorrow we have school!" my enthusiasm abated at the end of the phrase. I perceived Edward tighten grip. He knew what I was thinking.

"Good night Renesmee" we both said.

"Good night to you!" she replied trying to conceal the excitement.

Edward closed the door and I looked his marvellous face, which was facing me. I knew what he was thinking; probably my own thoughts were passing by even his mind. He was relaxed about Renesmee, we were certain she would be perfect and we also knew she would be safe, because Jacob would be with her all the time.

I was still admiring his golden eyes when I perceived his expression change.

From quiet to lust.

We both knew that the next day we would have to stay far from each other for all the time of lessons, and we didn't intend to waste our time.

He embraced me and his lips met mine in a growl, my hands were in his hair, I could taste his delightful flavour on my tongue. He raised me up and, without stopping the kiss, he brought me upstairs as far as possible. As we reached our bedroom the frenzy overwhelmed him.

He pushed me up against the wall, which trembled a little around me.

If I hadn't been concentrating so much on him I could have heard the painting next to me collapse, or the lamp, hanging on the middle of the ceiling, fall, or Renesmee, from her bedroom downstairs, sneering and urging us to be less impetuous.

We both smiled for a second and then returned to our kiss.

His hands were tight to my abdomen, pressing me against the wall. Our lips were burning, together with eagerness.

His mouth began to descend to my chin, and down along my neck and collarbone. My hands moved enthusiastically from his bronze hair to his magnificent, sculptured chest, I could feel his perfect body even under his shirt.

"I love your blouses" he whispered and in a fluid move all my buttons were bouncing on the floor and my blouse were totally ruined. He had torn it.

"Me too" I said him and had the same regard for his shirt he had for mine.

"Bella, my Bella" he sighed and returned to my lips.

I couldn't say anything; my desire for him was too strong to let me do something different from kissing him or hugging me to him.

"Love, I want you" he whispered, his voice was seductive and husky.

"I need you" I replied trembling.

Edward lifted me up and brought me to our bed.

It was the dawn, Edward and I were lying on our bed listening our own breath slacken. We were hugging when the first ray of light came through the window making our bare bodies sparkle.

His eyes were fixed on mine when he began caressing my face, my cheek, my chin with his right hand. His touch was simply delightful.

He turned his look to my mouth, sighed and let his hand go down my neck. Slowly he reached my collarbone, and continued to slip down along my body, between my breasts and in a very slow seductive movement and reached my stomach. His medium finger stopped for a moment on my navel.

My efforts on slowing down my breaths failed, I could never resist his touch.

His eyes followed his hand and when he reached my hips, he turned his face and looked at me.

I was staring at his face and I noticed his golden eyes glowed with admiration, satisfaction and desire.

The same things my eyes were showing to him.

Edward took my face between his hands, delicately lowered his face on mine and kissed my lips with infinite sweetness.

When he let us breath, "Bella" he whispered. And with his charming voice said "I cannot find the appropriate words to say to you how beautiful you are to me". He seemed to be very sorry and resigned for that.

"If you want I can help you" I said and smiled at him.

"How?" he frowned "It doesn't exist a word enough great to contain all your beauty".

I caressed his cheeks and then let my left hand go into his gorgeous bronze hair.

"You can show me" I answered. To make myself clearer for him I let him read my mind. _Your smiles, your caresses, your kisses, your moans and groans are the best words you can use to unveil me what you think about me._ He smiled and a growl came from his throat before starting to kiss me with passion. Listening to my thoughts always made him going crazy.

His eyes were in flame when he stopped the kiss and replied to me "So, I have to engage myself more than usual", his voice were low, "I want my wife to know exactly what I mean. She deserves to know how breathtaking" he bit my earlobe, "and gorgeous" he kissed my jaw and let his mouth slip until he reached my chin "and irresistible she is".

He hovered over me and kissed my lips in adornment. We couldn't resist any longer.

All at once Edward moved away his mouth from mine and murmured with rage "Oh my God! Not that, no, please!"

"What's the problem Edward?" I asked anxiously. But before I could worry about his reaction I heard the sound of a vampire walk in the proximity of our garden.

"Alice" we both exhaled. The difference between our answers was that I pronounced her name as a justification, and him, like an injury.

"She's come to give you her instructions for your 'school' clothes. She saw what you planned for today." Edward explained. He was as annoyed as I was

I really loved my best friend Alice, but sometimes she appeared at the wrong moment. Times like this one.

"Alice, go away, leave us alone" I prayed her, my voice was loud enough to be heard by her "I don't need your help on get dressed".

"Yes, you do" she replied. "I'll never let my sister wear those ugly pants you have planned! And the shirt you are going to choose is simply horrible. If you really love me you won't let those atrocious pants torture my eyes".

I was not giving her much attention. Edward's lips had returned to my neck.

"Bella" cried loud Alice in her crystalline voice.

"Alice, leave the clothes you brought for me at the door and leave us alone!" Asked of her.

"No, I cannot. And I want to see Renesmee before the others do"

"Alice please!" growled Edward at his sister.

"No, Edward, I won't give up! My help to Bella is a mission!" Edward and I turned up our eyes simultaneously.

"And I also think you should stop it and continue tonight. I have come also because I saw that if I hadn't, you'd lose your first day of school. So STOP! I can assure you, you'll tear Emmett and Roses' record!" I smiled at this idea.

"Edward you know it's the truth, so let me come in, Nessie's going to be awake in 1 minute and 32 seconds" she added, knowing she had won the battle.

Edward looked at me resigned "tonight" he said.

I nodded "Of course, you are in debt to me of that explanation…" I could still see the desire on his bright eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for reviews!! :D**

**Hope you like it. Every remark is appreciated!**

Alice was at the door with a beaming smile.

"Hi Alice" I told her curtly as she entered on our living room. I was not in a good mood to greet her in a more joyful way.

"Good morning Bella!" she greeted with a beaming smile. In what way couldn't she be satisfied? Her personal full Barbie was here, surrendering to her powers of fashion.

"Bella, don't be so angry with me, you have an eternity to spend with Edward. I know you haven't yet grasped an immortal's point of view of time but these are only few hours of eternity, it's not a very long time, not even for humans." She was trying to cheer me up. "Besides you'll be together all the time during lessons, so you won't lose a second without your husband" she added rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I'll try to look at this thing like the immortal I am" I said still doubtful.

She smiled at me and took something behind her. "Now, we have to talk about something more important." Alice was great at diverting my thought to her favourite subject. She always won. "So... these are for you" said cheerfully and passed me two handbags with a simple script on them, I didn't recognise the names.

I reluctantly took the handbags. "Thank you Alice" I said without looking at the clothes inside.

"It's a pleasure Bella" she was delighted "why don't you look inside? There are two different pairs of clothes!"

"Two?" I asked her with suspicious. TWO??!! What did she think, I was going to do change during lunch?!

I was going to give her a proper answer- the most polite I could- when I saw her pouting at me. My face didn't veil the irritation. I was upsetting her and I couldn't forgive myself for that.

So, to cheer her up I looked inside the handbags. "Well, let me see."

Images of cocktail party dresses were floating like disturbing phantoms in my mind.  
A sigh of relief escaped my mouth when I saw what was in the first handbag. There was a black skirt, a pair of white pants and a deep blue blouse. The other one contained a pair of high heels.

It could be worse. With Alice you never know. thinking of what she made me wear for my very first hunt, made me slightly nauseous.

These clothes were simple just perfect, and the heels were no longer a problem. The transformation made me less clumsy meaning I could actually wear heels.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her. She smiled back and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"I saw you'd look amazing in both of them, but if you really want to get the guys looking, you should choose the skirt. I saw..." but she couldn't finish the sentence, because a loud growl came from the bedroom upstairs, "ALICE!" Edward shouted.  
Maybe it's better if I choose the pants.

"Okay, you'll look great in the pants" she added quickly and rolled her eyes. "I only wanted to teach the students about fashion! The fact that the captain of the basketball team would have gone crazy when he saw her is irrelevant!" she argued.

"Indeed I think it's very relevant" Edward answered her as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

He was ready for school.

I looked at him, the blue jeans and the shirt fitted him perfectly and his hair was marvellously messed up after the shower. No description would be good enough, to explain his appearance, the only word I could think was, astonishing. Yes, he was astonishing. And I, I was simply dazzled.

"You are perfect, you know that?" I couldn't not state this.

He smiled at me. His crooked smile. "Not even a decimal percentage of the perfection of you when you say it".

In that moment I couldn't understand why we shouldn't miss our first day of school. To me it was such a good idea to stay home. But a small part of my mind was trying to tell me that Alice was still in this house across from me, Renesmee was in this house and the others were arriving soon. So I had to control myself and my desires.

The thud coming from Renesmee's room helped me come back to reality. A second later she opened the door and yawned "Good morning everyone!" . She was still in her pyjamas.

"Good morning darling!" I answered her, while Edward kissed her cheek. A resigned expression crossed his face.

"Good Morning Nessie" Alice beamed "Finally your first day at school is arrived! We are all so excited for you. Not to say how excited Jacob is" she specified with a smile.

"Aunt Alice I'm so excited for today" Nessie said enthusiastically to her, but when she looked around and saw he wasn't here, she asked with apprehension "Where is Jacob? Is he not here yet?"

"Sweetheart, he's arriving with the rest of the family" Edward replied. As she looked at Alice with a mysterious smile on her face, I understood the strange glance of my husband.

At the door was an other shopping bag. Obviously, Alice wouldn't miss the opportunity to dress up Barbie's daughter. I should have known, she told us it was a mission.

I was certain, Renesmeee knew it too, cause she said nothing and just smiled when Alice took the bag with one hand and with the other grabbed her elbow and brought her back to her bedroom. "We have something to be getting on with" Alice told us and, after flashing me a grin she said "Bella, I really like the shirt I bought for Edward last week, but I really think he would prefer to see you at school in more than just the shirt". She winked before closing the door.

I was so pleased I was not able to blush anymore when I realized that I was half-naked. Yes when I got up to open the door for Alice, grabbed first thing I found from the wardrobe which happened to be Edwards' shirt.

Edward smiled at me. "Dear, you look wonderful dressed like this, don't be ashamed", he probably read my thought from the look on my face." However I'm sorry to say that the other are arriving. I must underline mostly that Emmett and Rose are arriving. So it would be better if you wear..." his gaze moved from my face to my body. "Something more..." he bit his lower lip and stood in silence staring at my bare legs for a couple of seconds. Finally he cleared his throat and said "more covering".

I immediately understood. I didn't want to be seen half naked, Emmett would have teased us for the next century.

Edward turned his golden eyes to me, and cleared his throat "I think it would be better if I went outside for some fresh air."

I ran upstairs trying to avoid my thoughts, and heard Edward sighing "I do love shirts", before going out to meet the others.

Under the jet of water I could hear their walk approaching to the house. They were coming from the other two houses.

When we moved here, we found three wonderful houses, completely hidden within the forest. We immediately knew they were perfect for us. The rest of the family decided to give us this one, the one furthest away from the other two, so we could live like a family with Renesmee . They knew we loved our old house in Forks so much. Even if we destroyed it twice not intentionally of course.

Alice and Jasper chose to live with Carlisle and Esme, and let Rosalie and Emmett live in the other house so they could live alone with each other for a while. Obviously Jacob came with us, as he couldn't stay away from Renesmee. So he decided to leave La push and his pack, to be with us.  
It has been a very difficult decision, but his friends understood why. Except for Leah, the day we left was very sad for all the werewolves, especially for Seth, he looked up to Jacob the most like a big brother. But they knew as I did that his regret about leaving Embry, Quil, Seth and the other werewolves was nothing compared to the agony he would have suffered not being with Renesmee. So Jake came with us and is living with Carlisle and Esme.

When I got out the bathroom I heard a car parking in front of the house. It was Jacob.  
I got dressed wearing the clothes Alice brought for me and combed my hair. I had to admit, I looked nice.

When I got downstairs to the living room I saw everyone was there, except Alice and Renesmee. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the sofa, Rosalie and Emmett, were leaning against the wall, and were looking at Jacob, who was unnaturally close to Jasper, the features of his face were drawn.

Edward, who was sitting in the armchair, opened his eyes wide when he saw me, and smiled. His face shone in admiration. I couldn't believe this admiration was for me.

"Hi Bella. Did you go to tidy yourself after the hot night with Edward?" Emmett teased already laughing, Rosalie laughed with him. Edward rolled his eyes, but a soft smile on his mouth illuminated his face as he heard my response.

"Of course, Emmett" I answered him in a murmur which didn't conceal the satisfaction. Satisfaction given by the fact that I didn't feel as embarrassed as I expected, I was prepared for this and I smiled too. I dreamed of the day when his amusement wouldn't have caused my embarrassment.

Even tougher for him he had lost lots of armwrestilng matches against me, the first year after my change, so he never stopped joking about sex.

"I preferred when you were red from blushing..." he replied unsatisfied, but winked at me.

"Certainly not!" I replied with conviction and smirked. I looked at Edward and he tossed his head for my answer.

"Hi Bella" Carlisle greeted me, probably trying to change the conversation.

"How do you feel? Are you nervous?" Esme asked me gently. Her maternal instincts always affected me.

"Well, I think I can handle it" I didn't want to speak about my first day. I didn't want all the attention on me. "Is Renesmee still with Alice?" I asked Edward.

"Obviously, Alice wants her to look nicer then usual" he told me with disapproval.  
A moan came from Jacob's mouth, which had been closed until now. "It's not possible" Rosalie said.

"I know it" Edward and Jacob replied simultaneously. They looked into each others eyes for a second, then turned away. Jacob looked at me, he knew what was coming.

"Edward," called Rosalie. Edward breathed tiredly, he already knew her next words "All of us are proud of her" continued Rosalie. "Are you sure you want her to go alone to a different school?" then turned her eyes on me "Bella, with us she would have been perfect".

Oddly Jacob didn't answer her with a dig as he usually did. He only looked at her for a second and then turned his gaze to the floor. He knew she'd have said it.

My rage against the gorgeous sister of Edward was enormous but I tried to calm down. Edward answered for both of us. I know he agreed with me.

"She won't be alone, Jacob is with her" Edward was serious when he spoke and his voice was certain and resolute "Jacob can take care of her as well as any of us". A bright smile enlightened Jacob's face. Then Edward continued "Plus if she goes to a different school from ours she could make new friends. She's not only a vampire, she can be like the humans too, and this is something she can't do with us there". I could hear the sadness in his perfect voice. Those words were difficult to say. "She needs and deserves her freedom. And this means no family around".

The gaze of Carlisle towards his son was full of complacency "Edward. Bella. This is the right decision for her. Esme and I are very proud of you".

No one could say anything else. Edward was right.

We all were very protective of Renesmee, especially him. To stay away from her for long amounts of time was torture not only for me and him, but for the whole family. We had accepted it for her.

"Nessie! Do you want me to get old? Come on!" Jacob cried. He seemed more confident now.

I reached Edward's armchair and I sat on his legs. He wrapped me in his arms.

"We are waiting" he added, but in that moment Renesmee opened the door and the words were left in his throat.

"Why are you so serious? It's my first day of school!!" Renesmee escaped from her bedroom with Alice behind and smiled at everyone.

Jacob abruptly moved his hands and reached Jasper's arm. He tighten grip on it like it was vital. I could understand him completely; the skirt and the white shirt fitted her perfectly. Alice chose flawless clothes as she always did. She was very satisfied of her talent and smiled at Edward "I know, I know, she's perfect" .

"We are so proud of you darling!!" Rosalie exclaimed to Renesmee.

"Hello granny and grandpa! Hi aunts, hi uncles!" she went to hug everyone. When she arrived at Jacob her smile was dazzling "Jacob are you ready to go back to school?" she giggled

"Of course I am" he grimaced and winked at her. I thought he wouldn't have been able to answer, he was enchanted with looking at her.

I heard someone moan "Alice this is too much". I would have thought it was Edward, instead I saw Emmett's mouth move.

"My little grumbler, she's lovely" I whispered to Edward.

"Almost as lovely as her mother. But Alice was wrong, you are more than perfect" he murmured and kissed me behind the ear.

All of them were looking at Renesmee and wishing her good luck for school.

"Okay, it's time to go. It's not a good idea to be late the first day of school" I announced.

Renesmee ran to greet us. "Have a good day" Edward exclaimed as he hugged her, "you too" she answered and went out. Unexpectedly Jasper took a shoulder of Jacob and staring at his eyes, he begged him "Jacob, we all appeal to you".

"I know" he replied seriously.

When we all went outside, Renesmee was already inside the car when Jacob reached his golf. Edward and I greeted them as he turned on the engine. The others went back home to get their cars.

Now we were really alone.

"I'll miss her every second she's gone" I murmured, and hugged Edward as I needed his help to stay up.

"Me too, my love" he whispered in my ear.

After a minute, which seemed like eternity, he left my shoulders and took my hand, "Ready for school?" he smiled and opened the door of his Volvo to let me get inside.

"I hope so" I replied with a smirk.

The sun that shone during the dawn was now hidden with menacing grey clouds. A perfect vampire day. I found no excuse to stay at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!! Thank you for reviews! :D**

The school wasn't very far from our house so we got to school in a couple of minutes.

I couldn't believe that the family convinced me to come back to school, but somehow I was in the car with Edward in the park lot of our new school.

When I was human Edward and I had decided to go to Dartmouth University, but the arrival of Renesmee in our lives and my transformation to a vampire, changed the course of our lives completely. During the first couple of years we stayed in Forks and spent all our time with our family. We couldn't go a moment without being together; not after the 'battle' against the Volturi. The battle had made us appreciate what we had. So when we had to move I knew that I wouldn't get to go to university, but I'd have to go back to high school.

I couldn't say I regretted coming back to school. I was so curious to see the average human school life from vampire point of view, it should be interesting. But I wasn't happy, because it would be difficult a worrying testing my aversion of human blood, so I will have to concentrate hard on every move I make so to not make the humans suspicious. But Edward would be with me all the times, and even school could be a joy if he was with me.

I turned my gaze to him. He had been silent for the duration of out short journey, and was staring at me with those magnificent golden eyes, that were capable of mesmerize me and making me forget the rest of the world.

He didn't speak, or move, but looked at me.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Nothing, I was just admiring my beautiful wife before she became just my gorgeous girlfriend". I understood what he meant and I shared the sadness in this. We were husband and wife and, I had to say, I was tremendously proud of it. I couldn't imagine a greater happiness than that to know he would be mine forever.

"I am your wife even if people don't know it" I smiled at him.

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to shout it out loud for everyone to hear that you are mine". If my heart wasn't still yet, it certainly would have stopped right now.

"I'm yours. Don't you see?" I lifted up my hand to show him that his ring was still there.

"You will still wear it at school?" he was surprised. His question didn't hide his satisfaction.

"Of course, I will. They will have to tear my finger off my body to stop me wearing it".

A bright smile shone on his face. "Thank you. This will help me to face it" he sighed.

I didn't t know what he meant. "What do you have to face?"

"All those guys" he answered and made a gesture with his hand towards the students on the parking area. It was still early but it was already full of tired students. "I don t know if I'm able to tolerate all their defiant and cheeky thoughts regarding my wife" he explained.

"I am sure you won't have to face many of them. They all will be concentrated on Rosalie and Alice"

"Believe me, there will be many" he replied resigned. "And your clothes don't help my cause" he touched on the collar of my blouse, and then shook his head. "Definitely not"

"Nevertheless I have to thank you for not wearing that skirt" he added.

"Something made me feel that you wouldn't appreciate it" I smiled at him.

"Oh, I appreciate it a lot, but I'm not the only one". A grimace crossed his beautiful face.

I heard Rosalie's car arrive on the parking lot. Rosalie parked on the left of our car. All of a sudden someone banged on the window. It was Emmett of course. "Haven't you visualised your first meal yet? You could even find your cantata!" he told me. He was happy to poke me.

Edward gave him a withering look.

"Brother, chill! It's only a joke! You know she's always impeccable" said Emmett, who winked at me and then headed to the others, who were setting out towards the building.

I turned my gaze to Edward, I was anxious now. He took my chin with his hands and looking seriously in my eyes said "Bella, this is your first try. I will stop you to from doing anything you would regret. I will always be with you. Always!"

I calmed down. Knowing that he'll always be there for me reassured me. I embraced him and kissed his sweet lips, then murmured "Thank you Mr Cullen"

"You're welcome Mrs Cullen" he answered to me with a beaming smile.

The building and the park lot were separated by a green garden full of trees and benches. I imagined that it would be lovely to spend lunchtime during sunny days, but this was something I wasn't able to do anymore. The building was totally different from Forks high. It was a modern building, the outside walls were white, and in some way it reminded me of my favourite vampire family.

We crossed the garden hand in hand towards our brothers and sisters, who were waiting for us in front of the entrance of the reception. Soon I heard the buzz, of comments filling the air. All the eyes were fixed on the Cullens'. None of the guys had noticed us yet, they were all mesmerised by the rest of our family. Most guys were staring at Rosalie, they seemed addicted, but as soon as they had realized the fine physique of Emmett, they turned away.

It was a little funny to see all these faces flabbergasted.

"Please, tell me it won't be like this" I prayed to him. I don't like attention. This school was as small as Forks, so, I was aware we would be their new attraction.

"No, it won't. When they'll understand that we don't care, and then they will begin to ignore us" he explained.

Alice was smiling at me; she was a fan of my clothes. I could see it clearly. Her expression was so proud that I asked myself why she wasn't jumping up and down right now.

"Finally you are here!" she said with a smile as we approached them.

The mouth of several girls was now open, forming a perfect O. Ugh. They finally noticed us and most of them couldn't look away from my husband. I couldn't blame them. Edward was gorgeous, and I could assure all those girls that even after 7 years of marriage I'm not used to his beauty. Every time I looked at him I was stunned.

"Yes, we are" I murmured. Lots of eyes were now focused on me. I perceived their fascinated gazes. Yes, it was a little funny.

"I see you're quiet, very good Bella" Jasper told me laughing. He had a strange expression, his breath was rapid, and he seemed excited.

"Why so excited?" I asked him.

"Nothing, all those restless hormones made him just a little elated" answered Emmett with a grimace. Rosalie bit her upper lip trying not to laugh. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh" I couldn't say anything more.

"The first day is always the worst. For each of us in a different way" Edward told me.

We were walking through the corridor towards the office when we met a group of guys and girls coming towards us. All of them except two girls were dressed with the same in white tracksuit; they probably were a part of a team of the school. They looked at us intrigued in us as we were in them. And a mixture of different, attractive scents wrapped me. It was a mighty call. I kept a moment to dominate it.

I heard Edward grumble.

One of the guys, the cockiest one, tried to make himself conspicuous and, looking at me with a stupid expression, he shouted "Welcome beautiful! You'll have fun with me". I didn't look at him, so he moved towards me not even considering the two girls next to him. One of the two would have certainly fallen if she didn't take Edward's hand to keep the balance. The guy went on without doing anything.

Edward quickly removed his hand from hers. "Are you okay?" he asked her kindly.

She stayed staring at her feet. "Yes, thank you. I'm so sorry, I was distracted. We're late for class" she bustled to him without raising her eyes. She seemed to be very timid.

"It's not your fault" Edward replied to her and turned his gaze behind us to look at the guy, who was now speaking with a girl of the group.

Both the girls were blushing. They were beautiful, even by vampire standards. The girl thanked him one more time, and then ran out the office with her friend.

"Well done Edward" Rosalie sneered "now we can go back home and move to another city" she nearly shouted.

"I think it's a record!" Emmett added "We haven't even collected our timetables".

"Oh, shut up Emmett" Edward snapped "She was too anxious about her things. She didn't notice the temperature of my skin".

We walked into the office. It was a small room covered with bulletin boards. A large pamphlet announced that the enrolments for the basketball team and cheerleading team.

The secretary was sitting at her table in front of us. Her eyes popped as she saw us.

"Good Morning Mrs Donovan" Edward greeted; he had read her name tag. He spoke with a gentle tone to put her at ease. I'd prefer that he didn't flirt; but she was already at ease. More than at ease, she was charmed by the guy that was my husband.

"Welcome" she gasped.

"We are the new students. May we have our timetables? We are Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen, these are Rosalie and Jasper Hale and this", he turned his look at me, "this is Bella Swan".

"My Bella" he whispered quietly. So that Mrs Donovan wouldn't hear it. I smiled at him, Emmett rolled his eyes.

We took our sheets then went out the office, towards our classes.

Jasper and Emmett entered class D for French, Alice and Rosalie came with us, their classes where close to ours.

"See you at lunch" Rosalie waved goodbye. "See you at home" Alice said with a sparkle in her eye.

The class was awful, but we found two seats one behind the other. I thanked God that I was a vampire and I didn't have to worry about my balance anymore. So I was relaxed when I walked towards our seats, even though all the attention of the guys was focused on us. Obviously Edward made me sit in front of him, he didn't t want to lose sight of me.

Our first class was English literature, and the teacher, Mr Gambel, seemed to love his subject. He was overly enthusiastic when he saw that some of us had already read almost all the books included on the program. I knew the argument Mr Gambel was giving a lesson on, so I leaned on the back of my chair and began thinking about Renesmee. I was worried; I wanted to know whether she was enjoying her first day.

Suddenly I felt Edward take a lock of my hair and twist it on his finger. My thoughts changed subject almost immediately.

The hour went by quickly. As the lesson finished he was already in front of me, smiling. "Ready for Maths?" he asked me while he was scratching his chin.

"Humph, Maths" I snorted.

He took my hand and guided me to the next class. In Math we found the same interested gazes. Edward was right, a lot of guys were very interested in me, and they watched every little movement I made. I found myself hoping that they realised quickly that we were not interested in them. I was beginning to get annoyed.

Neither in this class were two free and close seats, on the contrary, the only places we found were very far apart. We could only glance at each other. I felt incomplete without him close I knew he felt the same. For our next two classes, our luck didn't help us. We had been apart and alone for all the morning. And to increase the discomfort the glances and the chatter about me and him never stopped.

As the lunch bell rang he reached me, took my books and began to walk. He was silent, and seemed rusty. When we got out the classroom I looked around us, the corridor was empty except a group of guys; one of them was staring at me with an interested and unequivocal look. It was the cocky guy we had met that morning.

Suddenly Edward turned towards me and looked into my eyes "Bella I can't bear it" he moaned.

"Please Edward; don't make it bigger than it is. Emmett and Jasper always have had to face it, you only have to get used to it" I reassured him, trying to convince him. I caressed his smooth cheek.

"I can't listen to their minds. I can't bear to hear them think of you as a prey" That idea disturbed him a lot.

"But Edward, I am a prey" I replied to him. My hands went on his shoulders, and then slipped down his arms "Your personal prey" I added with a wink.

He was astonished, but tried to control himself.

I had seen that the teacher hadn't locked our classroom, and I dragged him towards the door. He looked at me amazed. I clutched my arms around his neck and kissed his lips with fervour. "But only you can catch me" I whispered on his ear.

I understood that his walls had collapsed when he quickly gave a look around. The guys were gone.

As we entered the room our lips crashed. He wrapped his arms around my body and I put my hands in his hair. His lips were sweeter and smoother than usual; his scent was ravishing and intense. His gentle hands glided under my blouse and a groan escaped from my mouth. I wanted to taste him; I wanted to bite his neck. I left his sweet lips and made descend my mouth along his jaw until I reached his neck and I bit it softly. His skin was more tender than I thought. He felt so good.

"Be good Bella" he moaned in my ear then put his left hand on my neck and his thumb under my chin to have up me to face him. His wonderful golden eyes stayed fixed on mine for a brief moment before he leaned his mouth on mine.

We were kissing for half an hour without taking a single breath, when he suddenly stopped the kiss. "I am sorry sweetheart, I needed a breath". He grimaced. His visage was magnificent and I wanted to return to our kiss, but the noise coming from the corridor told us that lunch was finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter… :D**

**Let me know what you think about it!**

The noise from the main hallway grew up. The students were coming back to their classrooms, and we should get out this one soon, before a teacher or a student entered and found us in a very inappropriate behaviour.

"Love, we must go" I told him, I was already resigned to return to our next lesson. But Edward enlaced his body to mine and glided his warm mouth on my jaw.

"Bella, I want my wife" he moaned in my ear.

I hesitated. It was a crime to reject his invitation, but this was not the right time, neither the right place**. **Besides I could clearly hear the tramp of someone approaching to the hallway in which was this classroom.

"Tonight" I whispered. "Edward Cullen has never had a bad note, do you want to have your first one?" I asked, trying to distract him from his target. This was not an easy thing to do, his lips weren't helping me, in fact they slowly glided along my jaw and then reached my chin. His hands under my blouse were caressing my skin smoothly.

"Mmmm" He sighed, "At the moment I am not really interested on notes" He bit my lower lip then kissed my mouth with passion. His mouth and his hands were burning, his breath was delicious.

When I felt his fingers leave my skin to reach my buttons I gasped. I had to concentrate and with a great effort I withdrew from him. The steps were approaching.

"Now, we really have to go away from here" I smiled at him taking his face between my hands.

"Why? There is no one" he said confused.

I thought he was kidding. "Those steps are very close" I winked.

He looked at me doubtful and closed his eyes like he was concentrating "Oh. You are right. I am sorry Bella, I haven't heard his thoughts, neither his steps" he explained to me even more confused.  
It was unusual, no one could catch him off his guard, and even more strange was his lost of control.  
In a quickly movement he took my hand and guided me at vampire's speed out of the classroom, at the bottom of the hallway. The teacher appeared from the other side of the hallway, but he hadn't noticed us.

We were going towards the French classroom when we found Jasper in front of us. "So, here you are" he said with relief.

"Where did you think we were?" I asked.

"I don't know, Alice sent me to find you as she saw you were going to be expelled". I frowned.

"She didn't tell me why, I only know you needed my help" he continued looking at Edward.

"Oh" I only whispered.

"Thank you, Jasper. We've managed it" Edward replied to him.

At that moment three girls walked close to us to enter the classroom. They ogled at Edward. I really wanted to snarl at them, but Edward's hand wrapped my waist and he lowered to kiss my hair. Jasper laughed.

"No, except for few guys, all their thoughts are very restrained" Edward said, answering a question of Jasper I haven't heard. His face showed us he was thoughtful.

"It's really odd. At the canteen we were the subject of every dialogue. Particularly you two were their favourite subject. These girls are more besotted with you than usual, Rosalie have had her usual success as all of us and, well," Jasper take a breath, I saw Edward make a grimace "the chief of the basketball team has become just a little infatuated with Bella. So it's hard to believe that their thoughts are not full of images of us" he simply shrug.

"Yes, I know, but they're not. See you at home Jasper" he told him curt, as he wanted to close the argument.

"See you later" replied to us Jasper and went towards his classroom. I didn't say anything, I knew if he wanted me to know something, he would have told me.

Finally, at French lesson we found a free table with two seats. I had never studied French, so for the first time today, I was excited about a course. Edward spoke French perfectly but he had refused to choose a different course from mine.

I looked at him and saw he was thinking about something, he was serious, indeed he hadn't said a word after the meeting with Jasper. His hands were playing with the fingers of my left hand.

"Bounjour à tout le monde" Miss Frey hailed with a boring voice. She listed our names disinterested and nodded every time one of us hold his hand. She began to show us the program of her course but I was focused on Edward.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him, I couldn't bear his mysterious silence.

"I think Alice is trying to hide me something" he murmured as the lesson began.

"Why?"

"Jasper was very concentrated on not thinking about her, but I understood he was preoccupied and he didn't want me to know why" he murmured.

"Monsieur Cullen voulez vous savoir quelque chose en particulier? J'aimerais bien vous répondre à la place de votre fiancée, Mademoiselle Swan" the teacher was staring at us. _/«Mr Cullen, is there anything particular you want to know? I'd like to answer your questions instead of your fiancé, Miss Swan»/ _

I hadn't understood a word, except 'Cullen' and 'Swan'. But I quickly understood that she wasn't as inattentive as I thought. She remembered exactly our names, and understood the relationship between me and Edward.

"Non, Madame, merci beaucoup. J'étais en train de lui expliquer des mots qu'elle n'avait pas compris, Madame" Edward answered to her. The face of Miss Frey went pale, she didn't expect a response in perfect French. _/"No, Madame, thank you so much. I was explaining her some words she didn't understand, Madame"/_

"I see you speak French very well, and you miss Swan?" she asked me.

I quickly shook my head, I didn't want her to tell me something in that foreign and unknown language. Miss frey nodded and turned her face towards the blackboard.  
The lesson was interesting and at the end of the hour I smiled satisfied at Edward. He smiled me back and stretched his arms like he had slept for all the time. He stood up and took my books. There was something strange in the image I had in front of me, but I couldn't catch what.

"Are you preoccupied for Alice?"

"Probably it's nothing, but I'd want to speak with her" he told me trying to contain the preoccupation.

At PE we met some of the guy of that morning, obviously the cocky one was there. He blinked at me and went towards the teacher. "Hi Mr Tink! Are we going to play basketball?" he asked him as he was his friend.

"Yes, Andrew. So you'll show us your basketball abilities. This year we must win the tournament, Mr Howe" he said patting him on the back, then he listed our names and decided the composition of the two teams. Edward was with me. We played against the team of Andrew Howe and Edward gave himself the pleasure of making him work hard to shoot a basket, and I helped him. I always blocked the attack of Andrew and took him the ball. Sometimes Edward blinked at me, ridiculously satisfied of this little joke we did.  
With the proceeding of the match the scents of the guys in the gym grew in intensity, but the more attractive scent was still that of Edward.

At the end of the lesson Andrew Howe approached me. "Swan you are very good, basketball is definitely your sport" he smiled. This was an event. I had never heard a sentence containing my name, 'very good' and a sport, all together.

"Thank you" I replied as Edward reached me. He was standing behind my back, his hands were on my shoulders.

"Cullen you are very good too. Do you two want to train with me?" he asked us.

"Thank you, but Edward and I perfectly train together and we aren't changing" I smiled.

He hasn't surrendered yet, so he turned his gaze directly on me and said "I can teach you something…". The double sense was not so veiled. How stupid could be a guy?  
I didn't shook my head to react at his invitation, but took Edward's arms and wrapped them around my waist.

"I'm not interested in how to drop a young girl to show everyone how idiot I could be. But thank you for the offer, Howe" I hadn't forgotten the girl in the office.

I smiled and went away with a smirking Edward next to me.

After few minutes we reached the parking area. Rosalie's car was there and I sighed in relief. If there was something important they'd have told us and they wouldn't have stayed at school.

"Finally my first day's finished" I told him as he turn on the engine. I was satisfied of myself, I could say I had been good.

"Yes, it is" he said distractedly.

"I know for you it's a day like another" I was trying to understand what he was thinking about.

"Sweetheart, you have been extraordinary, I knew you would be" He turned towards me and smiled. But his perfect, breathtaking smile lasted only for a second. He suddenly became back thoughtful. "But this hasn't been a normal first day of school, not for me"

"Why? Don't tell me it's because of the stupid thoughts of those guys…"

"It's exactly because of their thoughts. I was used to listen to the incessant flow of their thoughts during the first days. When I told you the first day is difficult for everyone of us I really meant it.  
When we arrived at school every students used to be obsessed by us, their minds more noisy than they usually were. The first day used to be the worst day during the school, because I had to listen to every student's mind to beware. Moreover all their mental voices were so loud that I couldn't avoid them for all the day" he explained to me seriously.

"Why was today different?" I whispered, I was confused.

"Because this morning, when we arrived I could hear all their trivial minds, but during the day their thoughts became quiet, their minds more silent. After lunch it was very hard for me to catch them. Even the indecent thoughts of that jerk, during gym, were almost hidden from me. It isn't normal. I felt strange for all the day. And Alice, Alice is hiding something I know her too well…" he looked at me preoccupied and didn't finish the phrase.

"You can't be sure. Why didn't you go to find and ask her?" I told him. I controlled the tone of my voice, I didn't want to show him that, because of its words, I was preoccupied too. But we were at home, I saw Renesmee in front of the door of our house. She was smiling and jumping, she couldn't wait to tell us every moment of that day. Thus, I had to keep calm, not to make her worry.

"Alice has left school after lunch" he sighed.

The anger I was sticking on hold back blew up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cried out loud.

Renesmee stopped jumping and looked at us astonished. She never saw me cry towards Edward. We had never had a quarrel.

"Bella" he told me seriously "I knew this was a difficult day for you, you had to manage so many things, and I didn't want to add useless preoccupations on your list. I didn't told you because this morning I heard Alice planning a surprise for Jasper to encourage him for his first day" he explained and smiled "maybe I am only making it bigger than it really is. Probably she went out earlier to prepare her present"

My breath calmed down. This was not unusual for her. And Edward, I knew him too well, not to know he was just a little pessimist. I smiled him back.

"I am really sorry Bella, I didn't want you to get angry" he told me.

I enfolded my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Then, do you forgive me? I hate to discuss with you" he murmured in my ear. His breath tickled.

"Of course!" I began to kiss his neck. "To discuss is not so bad. Because after you must make peace…" At those words I heard him moaning and his breath accelerating.

"What do you mean by saying 'make peace'?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmm, let's try" I smiled "I have some interesting ideas". He took my face between his hands and kissed me passionately.

After a minute, or two we heard Renesmee open the door of the car. "Please stop! I wanted to tell you my first day! Believe me it's been great!" she smiled at me. "I am sorry, but it is more than an hour you are kissing like teenagers!!" Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly one or two minutes... but with Edward time always used to lose his meaning.

"Okay Renesmee we are coming" Edward answered to her.

I turned my gaze towards him to give him a last kiss.

"Edward" I gasped.

"What?"

I stopped breathing, my hands covered my mouth instantly, and with trembling voice I only murmured "Your eyes". I couldn't add anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!! I am very sorry to have stopped the last chapter during an important moment. But I had some problems to solve...  
****Thank you for reviews, you're very nice!!! Hope you like it! As always tell me what you think about it! :D**

We stared each other. I was shattered, I couldn't speak neither look away from his eyes.

Edward knitted his eyebrows, but he didn't do anything else, like he hadn't understood the words escaped in a sigh from my mouth. His hands were still clasped on my waist. After a moment I felt his fingers tightening grip around my body "What do you mean?". His question froze on his lips as I allowed him to see my only thought. I couldn't talk, but my mind was filled with this unique upsetting image.

The thin lines of brilliant green stock out from his golden eyes like emeralds among a sea of golden topazes. Those threads were as subtle as a gossamer, a human couldn't perceive them, but for me were as evident as aching.

He saw that same image and stayed immobile. I heard a last breath then nothing else. His eyes narrowed as they wanted to hide the shining emerald green which upset my mind. I didn't realize exactly their meaning, but I knew that for a vampire was not possible that his eyes came back at their human colour. This was something simply impossible.

He had told me he felt strange at school, but I didn't think it was something serious.

Then my thoughts changed directions and went to Renesmee. I turned my gaze looking for her. She wasn't near the car. She had come back to our house and now she was sitting in front of the door, waiting for us.

"She didn't hear anything" he finally whispered. Whatever were happening we didn't want her to be uneasy. "I need to speak with Carlisle" he then said neutrally. I couldn't imagine what his brilliant mind was already eliciting.

We got out of the car and went towards Renesmee.

I saw two figures approaching our house. One was little and her walk was more graceful than that of a ballerina, the other one was tall and brawny, his dark long hair was moving on his shoulders for the run. I waved my hand to them.

"Hi everybody!" said Alice when they were far from us a hundred metres. She seemed to be easy and not troubled, but I couldn't relax because I knew that she was a great actress. Jacob's expression was grave.

"Hi" replied Edward. He was aghast, like he hadn't become aware of them until she greeted us.

As Jake looked at Edward his eyes popped for a moment before he recomposed his features.

"Aunt Alice, Jacob" said Renesmee and ran towards them.

The heartbeat of Jacob, which kept calm during the run, accelerated as Renesmee took his hand, but his expression stayed serious.

"Nessie, how was your first day?" Alice asked.

"Very good" Renesmee answered and smiled at Jacob. "Isn't it true Jake?"

"Oh, yeah. If studing French, Math, Italian, Chemistry, Phisics and History in the same day can be called good" he joked with her.

"We told you, it might be difficult to keep her pace" I replied to him, trying to control my black toughts.

"Jake's right the lessons were very boring, nothing new or interesting. But spending time with the humans has been funny, I have even met some good girls, they were so kind to me! I think I am going to become her friend. They even complimented me for my clothes"she told us with a smile.  
She was as stupefied as I was that Alice didn't say anything about the compliments for the clothes. "Even Jacob met them. He was very interested on them, didn'you?" she said looking at him. She seemed to be disturbed by that.

Jacob didn't speak. He was looking at Edward with the same expression he had when he tried to explain him something with his mind. He was waiting for some reaction of Edward. But Edward was simply looking at Renesmee with his usual adoring expression.

Seeing that Jake wasn't going to answer her question, Renesmee continued "I caught you a couple of times staring at Julie and Samanta" she smiled, trying to catch his attention.

Only when she thrusted her elbow into his waist he spoke. "yeah, very interested… even if I'd say upset in place of interested. I couldn't imagine that two girls could talk so much. They've destroyed my ears" he said and laughed covering his ears like he felt pain. But I didn't imagine the expression of disbelief before his laugh.

"They are very cute and fascinates me" Renesmee exclaimed enthusiastically, she was so satisfied.

I was very proud of her. I should even be happy for her, and indeed, after all, I was, but I couldn't show it, because a pressing and worrying thought prevented me to do it.

"Renesmee we are very happy for you" said Edward with a smile "We knew you'd be marvellous and you'd have new friends". He hugged her, but didn't look at her face. Edward was a better actor than me, he didn't seem to be worry or preoccupied.

"Thank you dad"

I hugged Edward and Renesmee together and kissed her hair.

Jacob cleaned his throat and said "Why don't we go to Carlisle's? So you can tell everybody your first day." he winked at Renesmee.

"Yes! Mum, dad, come on!" she animated us.

"Nessie, I bet I'll be the first who will reach the house" said Jacob, and started to run towards Carlisle's house.

She never could withstand a challenge, so she left our arms. "See you to granddad's" she greeeted us and ran with gracefulness behind him.

I turned my gaze on Alice. She was serious and preoccupied now, and all her happiness was gone together with Renesmee. I imagined that she probably planned the whole scene they had just played with Jacob.

"Edward" she murmured turning her head towards him, but she didn't need to look at his eyes, she had already seen their colour on her vision.

Edward didn't answer to her sister.

"What did you see Alice? Please tell us" I prayed her.

"I saw something today at lunch, but I couldn't understand it, so I've come home to concentrate. I wanted to see better" she whispered. "The vision I had was… impossible" she shook her head incredulous and desperate.

"Alice, please" I wanted to know. Her desperation made me go crazy. I couldn't stand looking at Alice, her expression was horrified. I took her shoulders and shook her body.

"I saw him. He's becoming like… like a human" she said finally. The last word was like a sigh.

My entire existence collapsed with those words.

My unnecessary breath accelerated. I turned my face with desperation towards Edward. His gaze was on me. He was astonished and distraught, but when my eyes met his, he wrapped his arms around my body, and whispered in my ear "Bella, my love, calm down". He was trying to keep united all my pieces. He knew the torture those words inflicted to me.

I knew this was a selfish behaviour. If he really was becoming human, that meant that everyone of us could return human. All my family would be very happy, they all wanted to be human. But for me, Bella, humanity meant only one thing. Death. The only thought of Edward's death was appalling and dreadful. The pain I instantly felt was frightful. There were no words to describe it.

He massaged my back frantically, trying to reassure me. "You are wrong. It's not possible" he said to Alice.

She shook her head "I haven't said a word to anybody, I knew you'd wanted to be the one who talk about it with the others, specially with Carlisle and Rosalie, and I didn't know how much of truth you want to tell to Renesmee" explained Alice, convinced of her vision as she always was. "Edward, don't you see it? Your transformation has already begun"

"We must speak with them all, even though I don't believe I'm becoming human" said Edward determined. "The change of the colour of my eyes doesn't mean anything" he said, trying to convince himself.

"What about the reading of mind, Edward? There are so many signs, not only your eyes" she added, aware to be right. "Bella knows it" she told him with a sad voice. Maybe she thought she could imagine my torment, but I knew she couldn't.

However she was quite right about a thing, the signs. The unusual warmth of his hands around my body and his awesome scent remembered me of all the signs I had lost today. All the strange things I witnessed but didn't give them the importance they deserved.

When I saw him stretching his arms after French, I hadn't thought that it was a strange behaviour for a vampire. Coldly it was obvious. I neither gave much importance to his lost of control in the classroom or his distraction or my unbelievable desire to bite his neck. But now, I gathered all these elements and concluded that somethinng was happening. He was really changing, but I couldn't believe he was becoming human, I didn't want to believe it.

"We must speak with the others" I told him, looking into his eyes. The threads had enlarged and were more numerous now.

Every thread was like a sharp blade that slashed my dead heart.

He nodded.

We ran towards Carlisle's, Edward kept close to me, but I could perceive that his breath was irregular and he hadn't his normal pace. Alice followed us.

When we reached the house I heard that Renesmee was speaking about her new friends. Esme was enthusiastic.

"Finally they are arrived" said Nessie when she saw us entering the house.

Their reaction at the sight of Edward was simultaneously. Everyone froze. Only Jacob continued to eat his sandwich as if nothing had happened.

"Dad" Renesmee exclaimed. "Your eyes are emerald green"

Jacob immediately understood that we didn't want her to be worried. "Nessie, you already know your father is a strange creature" he winked.

"But…" she tried to say something.

"It's a vampire thing, Renesmee" Edward smiled at her "It's nothing"

"What do you mean, it's nothing?" asked Rosalie, suddenly involved in the conversation. She left the crouch in which she was sitting, next to Renesmee and did some steps towards us.

"Alice thinks I am becoming human" he replied doubtfully to her and to all the other faces that were staring his eyes.

"What?" asked Emmett, Jacob and Esme together.

"Is it possible?" Rosalie was already expectant.

"No" Jasper immediately said.

Carlisle just shook his head in disbelief. He agreed with Jasper. "No, it's impossible. The vampire's nature is changeless. Once you transform you can't get back human. If there was a method I would have found it" he was sure of his words, I can understand it from the tone of his voice. He closed the enormous book he was reading and couldn't nothing but observe his son with his typical scientific curiosity.

"Unbelievable... but your eyes don't prove anything. You can't become human, anyway" he said and looked at the rest of our family.

"It's the same thing I tried to convince Alice and Bella. I can't get back human" said Edward, more secure, now that his father had confirmed his opinion.

"Oh dad! I hope it's true." cried Renesmee and ran towards us to embrace Edward and me. Her preoccupation made me suffer even more.  
_I hope you're right dad, I don't want you to suffer, I don't want you to change. Dad, mum, you're perfect, my life's perfect I don't want to change anything. Please Dad, please! _

"Don't you worry my darling, everything will be good. Granddad's always right. Doesn't he?" he said to her, raising her face with his hand. He was looking into her eyes.

"Yes, he did" she sighed.

"You don't have to be uneasy. There is nothing to worry about. We will solve it in a day" I told her and smiled.

She canvasses my face and after a minute she smiled me back. I had passed her exam.

"Renesmee, what do you think about going out for a night hunt?" asked Jacob.

"I think it's a great idea. Dad, can I?" she asked her father. He nodded and smiled. No one spoke.

Renesmee and Jacob immediately ran out the door towards the woods.

Suddenly Rosalie spoke. "Edward, look at you" she was overwhelmed by the enthusiasm of that new hope. "Your eyes are green and if Alice saw it..." her face glittered with a beaming.

"Rose, you know that the visions of Alice are mutable and unsure" replied Edward.

"We have understood that something is happening to Edward. But Alice, what did you see exactly?" asked Emmett pragmatically. He's never loved roundabout expressions.

"I saw him lose his capacity of reading minds, his strenght and speed diminishing, I... heard his heartbeat" she explained, "His transformation has already become. In three days it'll be complete" she added. Her expression was suffering.

I know the reasons of my pain, but I couldn't understand why she was so soffering.

Rosalie made the question I wanted to do, even if my mood was very far from hers "Why so serious? It is a good news for us!"

"Because we don't know what will happen" answered Jasper seriously. "We don't even know the reason of this change". Jasper was completely right, I hadn't thought about the reason of all this yet. There should be something.

"When did it begin?" asked Carlisle to my husband.

"This morning, during the first lesson" I answered automatically. All their eyes were now focused on me.

"Why?" Edward raised an eyebrow, he was surprised.

"At the end of the first class you were talking to me and distractedly you scratched your chin. You've never done it until this morning" This was such a stupid thing to notice, but vampires never used to do it.

"Thus, we must understand the reason, we must find something that only you have done or said or touched or eaten..." Carlisle was deducing.

"What an easy job" laughed Emmett.

After some minutes of silence Rosalied said "It's the girl". She was satisfied of her deduction.

"Which girl?" asked Esme.

"The girl who collapsed on Edward this morning" Rose answered. "He's the only one who touched her. She must be her the key of everything". Her argument was correct. None spoke, we all knew that the girl was our only possibility to solve this situation.

"So, tomorrow you must find that girl and understand if she is the cause of all that thing. And I will contact all the vampires we know to understand if what Alice said has never happened" said Carlisle. He turned his gaze on Edward and then on me "We will do anything to help you. We know what is your desire". His face was serious and preoccupied. I could even say suffering. Esme agreed with her husband. I nodded and felt Edward inlace his arms around my shoulders trying to reassure me.

"Thank you" Edward answered to him. "See you tomorrow" he greeted our family and guided me outside. We walked as quickly as he could towards our house without speaking.

As we entered I enlace my body to his. I really wanted to cry. If I were human I would have certainly blubbered. He wrapped his arms around me, as he wanted to stay like this forever.

But forever was losing his meaning for me.

"Oh, Edward, I feel so selfish. You've always dreamt to get back human and now that you're realizing your dream, I don't want you to be heard" I sighed on his ear. I could not bear the sight of his eyes.

"Love, you are wrong" he said kissing my forehead. "My only dream was to be forever with you. It was the same dream you had when you were still human. Living with you our vampire's life is the most awesome and marvellous thing I've ever had. And I am not renouncing. I want to be with you forever" he took my face between his hands, because he had seen I was avoiding his eyes. "Mrs Cullen, would you please look at your husband?" he prayed me.

I turned up my eyes and saw his marvellous, astonishing face. I had seldom imagined him with green eyes, but I immediately understood that the images I had created on my mind weren't enough satisfying.

His emerald eyes were spectacular.

"Thank you" he smiled. He really seemed human, but his beauty was still celestial. He was a green eyed angel.

He lowered his face and kissed my lips with fervour and lust. "I have promised I will be with you forever and I am respecting my promise, Bella"

"I love you Edward" I whispered.

"I love you my Bella" he replied to me, then returned to our kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!! Hope you like this new chapter even though I wrote it with high temperature!!**

**As always, let me know what you think about! Ciao! :)**

That night was so different from the other nights.

We were completely alone in our home.

Renesmee was out with Jacob for hunting. It usually didn't took them too much to get satisfied of their preys, just one or two hours, but probably tonight it would took some more time. Jacob certainly asked Nessie to go hunting to distract her from alarming thoughts, that she was already eliciting when we were to Carlisle's. Even if Edward and I hade convinced her that there was nothing to worry about, I knew that she was as smart and quick as her father, and she'd soon make questions we couldn't answer.

Our home was empty without Renesmee. But it was a good thing.

I was overwhelmed by several thoughts.

The fear about his transformation was dominant. We could only speculate, make conjectures about it, but we didn't know what we were going to face. This was something completely new and mysterious. Our only certitude was what Alice told us. He would have become like a human in three days. What did she mean by saying 'like human'? Would have he become completely human or not? I've always been certain of the irreversibility of the transformation in vampire and it was difficult for me to believe at Alice's words. But Edward was there, right in front of me, showing that my conviction was wrong.

She said three days. The same time it took everyone of us to burn all our cells. In three days all our human characteristics had been swept away. The heat, and softness of our skin, our necessity to breath, our need to sleep and to eat, our restricted senses and at the end even our heartbeat.

And now Edward was going through that same walk, but in the wrong direction.

I was thinking about the unbelievable pleasure of feeling the warmth of his hands when he touched my skin. This sensation was new for me and for a second I thought at the meadow, the day of his revelation. He told me it was a complex sensation. Now I could understand him perfectly.

Kissing him was making me go insane. His scent was wonderful, more attractive than anything else in this planet. His breath was incredibly delicious, and inviting, I could taste it on his tender lips that were moving together with mine. I could kiss and bite his lips since now until eternity.

That kiss remembered me of the kiss of that morning in the classroom, he stopped it because he needed to breath, he actually was airless.

All the tiles of that brief walk were now positioning and the journey was almost defined.

The problem was, how dangerous would be that journey? How painful? I will always remember the pain I felt during that three days. Every second I wanted to die for that unbearable suffering. However the first day was almost over and Edward's mutation didn't seem to be aching until now. I hoped it would never begin.

The last of my thoughts regarded the girl, who since an hour ago, had become the hub of all our hope. We didn't know if she was the key, but Rosalie was right, the girl was the only difference we could find between Edward and the rest of us. I had thought about her. I remembered her shy expression on her face. I remembered two dark blue eyes that created an enigmatic and exotic effect with her swarthy skin and long black curly hair. That morning I thought that she was beautiful, indeed she was. But excluding her beauty and the fact that she and her friend were the only two persons in that hallway not wearing a white suit, I didn't remember anything else that distinguished her from the other students. How could she have that capacity?

Farther, my fear was that even if she is the reason of Edward's change, we then couldn't find a solution.

Lastly I felt an unsustainable and selfish ache at the idea of Edward losing his vampire's nature. I had walked through the flames, I had burnt my self to stay with him and I would have done it everyday until the end of the world if that meant that he would be with me forever. I wasn't accepting his return to a human life.

All those things made me want him more than I have ever done. I didn't want to lose a second without him, not now that we didn't know our future, how this thing would end.

I clung to him stronger and felt him sighing.

"Bella" he whispered. His emerald gaze was serious and worried "I am losing my capacity of reading mind. Alice's right". He waited for a moment, then continued "Today at lunch I didn't hear the teacher's thoughts, and this evening I didn't hear Jacob's mind" he shook his head, he couldn't believe his own words. "This has been the most shocking thing. Because Jacob's thoughts have always been very colourful and vivid and so easy to read for me. Moreover in this period I was trying to avoid them, because they were louder than usual, even if he was trying in every way to control himself."

I frowned. "Why in this period?"

He sighed "His love for Renesmee is becoming more… mature" he shook his head as he wanted to forget the images that a father should never see.

"Oh" I whisper. What could I do? The moment had arrived, we were aware of it. Renesmee had grown, she was almost an adult, and if they were going to date, we would be as comprehensive as possible. Even though it would be very difficult, specially for Edward.

Poor Edward. Only him with his great cleverness and selfcontrol could face such a difficult situation.

Poor Jake. It should be very complicated to be in love with the only girl her father can read your mind. This was really embarrassing for both.

For a moment we both stayed in silence, then I thought that If Edward was no more capable to read Jacob's mind, this meant that he'd lost his capacity very soon. "But you could read your brothers and sisters minds?" I asked, trying to understand how the mutation was accelerating. My impression was that at the beginning the changes were slower than now.

He frowned and shook his head in anger. "Yes. Their mental voices are the most familiar, but they are becoming difficult to listen apart. For example when Alice arrived together with Jacob, I hadn't noticed them until you greeted Alice. Love, I am so frustrated" he told me and leaned his forehead on mine.

"Ehi, I thought I was the only one who could frustrate you for the silence of mind! I'm jealous" I joked.

"You're exactly the only one who can frustrate me for that. The other minds are absolutely irrelevant to me. My frustration is done by the fact that this could be the last hours I can know what you're thinking. Probably after this night you'll return as mysterious as you were when you were human" he sighed resigned.

I grimaced "You knew perfectly my mind even when I was human".

"You've always surprised me" he said and then kissed slowly the skin under my ear. His tepid breath on my skin was exciting. I clung my arms around his neck and smiled. He smiled me back, his crooked smile.

A shiver passed through my back when he let descend his hands on my sides to lift up my body to carrying me upstairs in his arms. "Now… I really need to make peace with my wife" he murmured with a rough voice. The desire shone on his bright green eyes. "You told me that you had some interesting ideas to show me" he raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yes".

I had thought to what I could do to reduce his frustration.

I'd have to concentrate deeply, but it was my gift for him, and I'd do it. I'd let him read my mind until he could. At this time I could manage my shield as I wanted, without any effort.

As I removed my shield I saw him swallow, his breath accelerated, his eyes widened. And the enthusiasm overwhelmed him.

His initial intention was to carrying me upstairs to our bedroom, but now we could not even reach the stairs. He kissed me roughly and in one quick movement we were lying on the sofa.

"You're going to make me go insane" he murmured in my ear.

I smiled. My attempt to distract him had been successful.

"Effectively I am really distracted" he answered to my thoughts. His hands caressed my cheek, descended my neck and finally reached my blouse. My hands were on his bronze hair. His sweet lips were moving on mine with passion and need.

After some seconds my blouse has flown away. He sighed satisfied. "At last! It was since you descended the stairs this morning I wanted to do it" he breathed on my lips. Then he made descend his mouth kissing my chin and down my neck.

Suddenly I heard Renesmee and Jacob approach the house. They were coming back from the hunting.

"They are back" I whispered on his ear.

"Hmpf" he grimaced.

I stand up from the carpet where we had fallen in a moment of extreme distraction. He followed me upstairs to wear something decorous.

"Mum, Dad!" shouted from outside Renesmee. "We have to tell you an important thing" she added.

We both froze. Were they going to tell us they wanted to date?

As we descended downstairs I saw Jacob and Nessie sitting on the sofa.

Jacob was preoccupied and I knew it was for Edward.

A deep friendship between Jacob and Edward had grown during this years. A friendship that was hidden by a mask of jokes and sideswipes.

Jake didn't know everything about Edward's mutation, Alice hadn't told him anything about it, but he saw my face when he came here this afternoon with her. Even though I was trying to hide my real emotions to Renesmee, I was sure that he immediately overpass the surface of my façade to reach the kernel of my feelings. He was my best friend, he knew me perfectly and understood my mood as no one else could do, except Edward.

I knew that Jacob would have talked to Edward, he would have preferred to be well informed instead of going out for hunt. I also thought that he wanted to inform us of something, his behaviour that afternoon was strange. But his prerogative was her and everything else had faded into the background.

Now he had decided to speak with us.

Renesmee was excited. "You'll never guess what Jacob revealed me"

Jake seemed sorry about something.

"What?" I asked her with curiosity.

"He told me something about Samanta and Julie" she yelled.

"Can you tell us?" I prayed them.

"They are vampires" she said.

I couldn't believe it. I turned my gaze on Jake. "Really? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, their scents are lighter then usual, less sweet than any other vampire I've ever met, but undoubtedly they are vampires".

I had no words. I thought that this town was quite and normal, and its inhabitants trivial. How I was wrong!

"I didn't notice anything" said Renesmee. "Is for that reason you were so concentrated on them?" she asked Jake. She seemed more relaxed now that she knew the reason why he was so concentrated on them.

"Yes" he simply answered.

"Mum, can I speak with them of my real nature?" she asked me. I didn't know what to say.

"You must wait my darling. We don't know how they could react" said Edward. Renesmee grimaced, but accepted the decision of her father.

"We should say it to Carlisle, perhaps he knows who they are" concluded Edward.

"I've yet spoken with him, before you arrived" replied Jacob. "I knew it was the right thing to do, but he said he didn't know who they could be. Didn't he say anything to you?" he asked us.

"Nothing" I shook my head.

"Maybe he was too occupied with other preoccupations" said Edward.

Jake nodded and went to the door. "Good night Nessie" he winked at her. "See you tomorrow"

"Good night" she answered looking her feet. Her cheeks were purple. I understood that something was happening between them. Edward did too, because I heard him grumble.

"Thank you Jacob" Edward greeted him. His voice was serious and filled with gratitude. The same feeling of gratitude I had. In fact Jacob had proved one more time how a good friend of us he was.

Jake smiled embarrassed and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!! I must thank a special reader for her support! I feel better now, thank you so much for your reviews!! :D**

**Hope you all like this chapter! let me know what you think about it!**

Renesmee kissed us and ran to her bedroom to go sleeping. She was excited to speak newly with her new friends, even more now that she had discovered that they weren't so different from her. What a strange thing, we wanted her to go to school to have more human friends and the only persons she met had been two vampires. Destiny was implacable.  
Edward and I were now lying on our bed, embracing each other.

"This has been a very long day" I whisper.

"Yes, my love, rea…" he didn't finish, a yawn had interrupted him.

I raised my gaze to look at his face. He was astonished, but didn't say anything. Another yawn arrived before we could realize it.

"Edward, I think you're tired" I exclaimed, I was aghast, even though after that day nothing should astound me.

"Tired?" he asked me doubtfully.

"I think you are sleepy" I realized.

"I don't know, I feel strange. It's like I can't…" he couldn't find the right words.

"You can't keep open your eyes" I finished the statement on his place.

"Yes" he said with disbelief.

"So, close your eyes Edward" I said. My voice was trembling.

He did as I said. I kissed his closed eyelid and delicately gave sweet kisses on every part of his face.

"I don't want to fall asleep" he whispered to me. "I don't want to" he repeated.

"You need it, my love" I murmured on his ear. "Good night Edward, sweet dreams"

"Good night Sweetheart" he newly yawned. "I love you so much".

"I love you too" I breathed.

His breathing became regular and deep, the grip of his hands on my body softened and lighted.

I felt alone. I'd liked to wake him up.  
I thought to all the nights he had spend in my bedroom, looking at me sleeping. Now the roles has been inverted, and I finally understood the pleasure which gave him staying simply by my side and looking at me.  
Asleep Edward was wonderful. His beautiful body was relaxed and armless. His face was blissful and perfect as the mouth that was closed in a soft smile and sotened his expression. Maybe he was dreaming something good, because the expression on his face seemed to be satisfied. I hoped to be present inside his dream.  
One time, when I was still human, he told me that if he could dream he'd have dreamt of me. Tomorrow I'd saw if he was right.

Suddenly I heard him taking a deep breath and then he began to snore. It wasn't an annoying noise, it was a low and cadenced piped music. His snoring swept away the feeling of being alone I felt before. I could have spent weeks and weeks looking at him sleeping.

The black night transformed into the first dim of light of the new day too quickly. Some minutes before the dawn arrived I felt him trembling. Perhaps he felt the cold of the morning, or better, I was cold and he began to perceive it, in fact his body had warmed more and more during the night. Now he was burning on my skin. His warm touch was splendid, but I couldn't rankle him, so I took a blanket and put it on him, to separate him from my cool body. All the memories of my human life with him came back to my mind and a bitter grimace formed in my face.

It was 7 o'clock when he woke up.

"Good morning Edward" I greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Bella" his crooked smile was shining on his face. He caressed my cold cheeks. A shiver crossed the skin of his arm as he touched me, I pretended not to have noticed it.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Perfectly. I didn't remember how sleeping was"

"I've never thought I would have said that. Did you sleep good?"I asked him.

"Yes, thanks. I didn't remember that dreams could be so realistic" he said shaking his head.

"What have you dreamt?" I asked suspiciously. It was almost a century he didn't sleep neither dream. This would be certainly very interesting.

"At the beginning I saw myself sleeping on this bed. You were wrapping me and fighting against the will to wake me up, then the dream moved and after a second I was in the meadow in the mood of Forks. You and Nessie were there with me, you were looking for something, but I didn't remember what…" he said confused.

"Your expression seemed peaceful during the night"

"Of course!" he wrapped me and rolled us, so he was hanging over me, then he spoke "This dream has been magnificent! You've always been with me, and the meadow remembers me of so many happy moments" he smiled then kissed me. I answered to his kiss with passion, it was an entire night I wanted to do it.

When his lips left mine he whispered "I've really appreciated the first part of my dream".

"I don't think it really was a dream" I answered. I was convinced that that first part of his dream was him reading my thoughts.

"Whatever it was, I really liked it and, hereafter, I want you to know that you can wake me up every time you want. Because that was a very good justification" he blinked then began to kiss my jaw. His lips were like fires, his hands like flames that burnt every part of me that they caressed.

"We have to get up, or we will be late for school" I told him between a kiss and another. "We have an important mission to carry out" I continued with my argumentation as he moved his mouth to my jaw.

He sighed and rolled next to me. "Okay" he ceded.

I get up and wore a shirt and the skirt Alice brought me the previous day.

"Are you really going to wear this?" Edward asked me. He seemed to be busy with an inner struggle when he looked at me and my clothes.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"You know you're racking your husband awakened hormones? Don't you remember? I've got a seventeen's body." he said waving with his hands his perfect body." My hormones are going crazy"

I smiled at him and winked. "I perfectly remember your body" I finally said, then I went downstairs to look for Renesmee. He followed me without speaking.

I heard the engine of a car outside. Jake had already arrived.

Renesmee escaped running from her bedroom. "Have a nice day mum and dad" she kissed us and ran out the house towards Jacob. As she approached him her smile was brilliant. She was wonderful when he was with her. And I could see the same expression on Jacob's face, she was his sun.

Renesmee winked at him "Happy for school?" she asked entering the car.

He shook his head and smiled. Then he looked at Edward and his swarthy face went pale. The changes were now very evident. Suddenly Jake went out the car and almost snarling talked to Edward "Now you must tell me what's happening" his voice was crude and serious, his gaze was focused on Edward.

"Alice saw me becoming human" Edward answered

Jacob stayed for some minutes silently, then he whispered "It can't be"

"I know, but something is happening and we must find the girl that we think has made everything begin" said Edward.

"Well, hope you'll find her quickly" Jacob replied. He seemed reassured. "I don't want to change your nickname. You're the bloodsucking. Ok?!"

Edward smiled at him "Don't you worry dog".

We arrived the school minutes later. Alice was peaking with Emmett, while Jasper and Rosalie were leaning on a tree in front of the car.

"Hi Bella, hi Edward. I saw you're no more able to read our minds, so I must inform you speaking." said Alice with disappointment.

"Is it true brother?" Emmett asked him enthusiastically.

I raised an eyebrow. How could he be so pleased?

"Yes, Emmett, but I don't want to have a fight tonight" Edward replied to his brother.

"You told you couldn't read my mind" he lamented. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I can't, but you are too obvious."

"Why can't we fight? Are you coward?" he asked disappointed.

"Because I've lost much of my vampire's capacity"

Emmett puffed disappointed.

Edward shook his head for his brother's reaction, then he turned his face towards his sister. "Alice what were you saying?" he asked her kindly.

"Carlisle called almost everyone we know, but he didn't find anything. He couldn't find Alistair but I know he won't be useful, and he should contact Nahuel today, because he didn't find him yesterday. I can't say what Nahuel will tell him. I hope we will find the girl quickly." she sighed.

"So let's go" Emmett said and walked towards the entrance of the school. Rosalie and Jasper followed us silently.

"Why Rose and Jazz are walking abreast?" I asked Alice.

"Jasper's calming her down. She's very excited. We don't want her to go mad at the sight of the girl" she explained us.

I looked at Rosalie. The excitement was evident on her eyes.

When Edward and I entered the classroom we were followed by all the gazes. The interest of the students hasn't diminished in a day and Edward seemed to be very disappointed.

"Don't you worry Edward, we will find her very quickly" I tried to reassure him as I sat down close to him.

"I hope so" he breathed.

Suddenly I heard some noise and then a whisper coming from Edward. I looked at him intrigued. He waved to me a group of guys headed by Andrew Howe, they weren't looking at us, but the subject of their grumbling was evident. They didn't hide to acknowledge my skirt. Morons.

"I'm sorry" I told him. I really was. He shook his head and caressed my face.

"Isn't easier for you, not knowing what they're thinking?" I asked him.

"Bella, I perfectly know what they are thinking, I don't need to read their trivial minds to understand that my wife is very attractive to them" he smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked around. A group of girls were staring at Edward, indeed two of them blushed when they saw him smiling. Poor girls. Edward had lost the coldness and the sternness typical of the vampires, so now, humans perceived he was like them and their attraction was stronger than usual, their instincts didn't make them maintain distance. In fact during the lessons lots of girls tried to speak with him. He was always very polite with them, but very quickly he told them he wasn't interested. All of those girls were very kind with him, even if they pretended not have noticed me or my hand on his. But today wasn't the right day to be annoyed by insistent teenagers, we had a necessary job to do.

We spent the whole morning looking for the girl. Between the lessons we walked through the hallways and looked inside every classroom. She was nowhere.

At lunch we went to the canteen to meet the others. They were sitting in a table next to the exit. Their faces told us that their researches had been as unsuccessful as ours.

"Did you find her?" I asked them even though I knew the answer yet.

"No, despite Jasper remembered even her scent" replied to me Alice.

"Really?" Edward asked hopefully to Jasper.

He nodded. "I thought it was simple for me to find her. Her scent was very exotic, and in some way it remembered me of Renesmee's. But she's not here. I can ensure you, I didn't found neither her friend".

The fact that Jasper remembered her odour was very important for us, but we didn't know where to look for her, and no one could help us.

"We found her in the hallway near the secretary, maybe we can ask for her to Mrs. Donovan" suggested Emmett.

"Yes, but we don't even know if she went to the secretary, we don't even know her name!" Rosalie replied. She was right.

"But she was with that group, maybe they know her. We should ask them" Alice said.

I gave a look around, searching for some of the guys of the previous morning. Andrew Howe was leaning to the wall opposite our table. I didn't look for someone else.

"I go and ask" I told them. Edward didn't agree but I got up and walked towards the guy.

As I approached him I saw him looking at my skirt and smiling satisfied. I didn't react as I wanted to obtain information and I was aware that a slap on his face wouldn't be helpful.

"Hi Bella" he told me and blinked.

"Hi" I coldly said. I couldn't stand him, but I had a role to play. "Can you help me?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said enthusiastically.

"Do you remember the girl you just made tumble yesterday?" I asked him neutrally. He didn't change his cocky expression, but didn't answer, so I continued. "Do you know her or her friend? I must speak with her" I explained to him, to let him understand it was urgent.

"Sorry, I don't know those girls…" he answered to me.

"Ok, I'll ask someone else, thank you" I told him and began to come back to my table.

"Babe, don't waste your time, if I don't know her, no one else knows her" he yelled at me.

I looked at him to see if he was joking. "I'm serious, I know everyone here. That girl doesn't frequent our school, neither does her friend" he was sincere.

"Ok, thank you" I told him.

"At your service, Babe!"

As I reached Edwards and the others Alice congratulated me "Well done Bella, you choose the perfect one".

"Yes, but I've been unsuccessful" I lamented.

"No, Bella, you've been very useful. Now we know that she doesn't frequent this school, so yesterday for some reason she spoke with Mrs Donovan" said Edward cheered up.

I was still doubtful and troubled. "Bella, we will find her" Jasper assured me.


	8. Chapter 8

I waited the end of that hour with great expectation.

I was sitting on Edward's lap, my arms were clung to his neck. He was looking absently around us and playing with a tress of mine. He sighed deeply.

The students were straightening their empty trays, and returning to their classes. They were all aware of our presence but unawares they avoided us and our gazes. My look was captured by a girl that was running behind her friends biting a slice of pie. She was a normal human girl, her aspect was inconspicuous. Her face was flushed and her breath irregular for the endeavour to follow her friends. What captured my attention was her slice of pie. A doubt crossed my mind. Why Edward wasn't eating? If he was becoming human he should have eaten.

I turned my face to look at him. His emerald green eyes were staring at me.

"Edward" I called him with apprehension.

"Yes Bella?" he answered to me caressing my cheekbone with his warm fingertips.

"Why don't you eat?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Ed, now that you're becoming human you should begin eating those filths!" Emmett said with an expression of disgust on his face.

"I don't think so, human meals stink more than usual today" he replied to his brother.

"So, you're not hungry?" Rosalie asked intrigued and crossed the arms on her chest. Her voice was nearly furious.

"Yes, but I'm thirsty of the same thing you're" he said, embraced me amain and made me lean on his chest. I could feel the warmth coming from his chest and I smelled his incredibly pervasive scent.

"You're thirsty?" Jasper asked him incredulous.

"Yes, and I think that humans' scents are more attractive to me than they were some days ago" He answered. Then he lowered his mouth and murmured on my ear with his lovely voice "I told you I couldn't become human" he was smiling, his eyes were fixed on mine. I couldn't return his smile. Yes, maybe he wasn't becoming human, anyhow he was transforming and we didn't know what he'd become. But if the girl was the real cause of his change I would asked her to change me. Most of my family would have asked her to be changed because they wanted to be human. Conversely I simply wanted to be with him and I'd accepted any condition, any sacrifice, any suffering to realize my desire.

"This doesn't change what I saw Edward!" Alice had interrupted the flow of my thoughts. But what she said made my decision even more resolute.  
Alice was shaking her head sorrowfully. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder. They looked on each others eyes for a brief moment. Alice's behaviour was strange, I knew her too well not to know that she was hiding something, something that she saw and didn't want us to know. This made me feel worse, but I completely trusted her and I decided not to inquire into. Whatever would have happened I knew what I'd do.

"You should go to speak with Mrs Donovan now, because soon a girl of the second year will chafe her a lot and I don't think that then she'll help you kindly" she said with a smirk.

"And now you can't even trick her with the reading of mind" Emmett added with a laugh and smacked Edward's arm.

"Ouch, Emmett!" Edward grumbled his brother and massaged his arm.

Emmett rolled his eyes "All that fuss for just a tiny smack!" he lamented.

"Em, Edward's becoming like a human, you should be more restrained" Rosalie mattered and shook her head.

"Yeah… In my opinion it's all sham, he can't get back his lost humanity" Emmett said convinced.

We all looked at him incredulous. Rosalie fulminated him with a look.

"What do you mean? You think this is a joke?" I railed against him. I felt Edward tightening grip around my waist.

"No, Bella, I just think he's not becoming human. I agreed with Edward" he said shrugging. "By the way Jazz, do you want to bet?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jasper.

"No, I think this time I won't bet" he answered to his brother.

I couldn't believe what I've just heard, Jasper never stood back from a bet with Emmett. I saw that even Edward was surprised by Jasper's refusal.

"Coward" replied Emmett, who shook his head disappointed. But Jasper didn't reply.

He was confirming my suspects, there should be something behind it.

Lunchtime was over -the canteen was empty- and I wanted to go with Edward to uncover the mystery of the girl. So, trying to show that I was at ease, I got up and -taking Edward's hand offhandedly- I made him stand up. He followed me with his natural elegance.

I smiled at him and said "Come on Edward, we have a mission to do"

"Yes, my love" he answered to me.

The others followed us out the canteen, to reach their next class.

"See you later" told us Rosalie with an expression at the same time menacing and expectant.  
I'd betted that she wanted to come with us, but Emmett was restraining her. He clasped her waist with his arm to guide her towards the gym, but she astounded us when she moved to avoid Emmett's hand grip and looked at him with an expression of pure anger. He faced her for a moment, his eyes revealed the pain for that bomb. "Rose…" he called her with a pleading whisper, but when she didn't answer he lowered his gaze to his feet and didn't add anything else. They walked away side by side, but without speaking or touching.  
This situation was messing up all our equilibriums.

Edward took a deep breath, still concentrated on his brooding.

"Bella, don't you worry for them, they'll soon make peace" Alice clutched my arm. "You should ask for a permission for sick leave, to return home now, so, you will be free to continue your mission if you discover something important" she advised us.

Edward looked at his sister, his expression was thoughtful and interrogative. "What did you see Alice" he asked her with an authoritative tone.

"Amongst lots of alternatives I saw you leaving the school and running towards the Volvo, but I don't know where you'd go" she simply answered. I heard Edward sighing annoyed.

"So there is a chance to find what we need!" I said hopefully to Alice, I'd have talked with Edward later, when we were alone, to understand the cause of his bother.

"Yes Bella. But it's necessary that you maintain the calm" she said enigmatically as she always did. Then, taking Jasper's hand, she added "So, good luck! See you to Carlisle's".

"Bye" we replied as Jasper waved off. They rolled over to reach Emmett and Rosalie.

We were alone now. All the students were on their classrooms, the lessons were starting, so the hallways were empty.

Edward and I were walking hand in hand. The contact with his warm hand made me feel opposed sensations; I felt the same electricity that I felt every time I had the least connection with him, but at the same time his warmth was like unnatural on him and in some way I couldn't recognize him -my husband- and this made me feel uneasy. Thus, I took a glance at his face, I wanted to look at him and feel that he was still there, he was my Edward.

He was walking with his eyes downcast, his expression was unhappy. In no way I could sustain it.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I asked him.

He turned his face on me, surprised. Two green emeralds reciprocated my gaze. God, those eyes were wonderful, but I missed so much his topaz eyes…

He waited some seconds before answering to me. "It's everything so silent" he told me sadly. "I'm not used not to hear the familiar thoughts of my brothers and sisters. It makes me feel strange, it makes me feel… alone in a certain sense" he said.

In a quick move I clinged my arms around his neck. "I am sorry my love" I whispered on his ear.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and answered "I think I'll accustom to it, it's simply new for me to have my only thoughts on my mind".

"Uhm, yes, I think you should have had a very crowded mind…." I told him and grimaced.

"Oh, love, you can't imagine" he shook his head and then laughed. "My mind could be the container of a great din". I laughed with him, then I felt him raising his arms and taking my face between his hands.

"There's only one thing I will never be accustomed" he said coming dangerously near to my face.

"What?" I asked him, trying to maintain an innocent expression.

"You" he whispered and gave me a sweet kiss.

Oh, yes, he was still my Edward.

My hands left reluctantly his neck when he broke the kiss -too soon, really too soon- but his hands didn't leave me, on the contrary he wrapped my shoulder with his arm and said "Now, miss Swan, lean on me, I don't want you to suffer for your illness".

I did as I was told, I couldn't certainly complain to lean on him.

He grimaced "Mmmm, from this perspective your shirt looks really interesting, not to mention your skirt. I'd say amazing". I smiled and shook my head.

We soon reached the door of the secretary. I smelled the odour of a cappuccino, and I could hear Mrs Donovan typing on a keyboard and talking with a woman with a boring voice. That voice was unmistakeable, it was Miss Frey's.

Edward knocked on the door and waited for an answer. No one spoke, but Miss Frey opened the door with an hand, while the other was holding a heap of books. She looked at us for a moment before speaking "Oh, Mr and Mrs Cullen…" she said.

I raised an eyebrow dumbfounded.

"Good afternoon Miss Frey" Edward greeted her, then continued " But she's not…"

"Of course" Miss Frey had interrupted him. "Haven't you got lesson right now?" she asked us.

"No, Madam, we are free for this hour" Edward replied to her politely.

"Well, take advantage of it!" she said and exited the office allowing us to enter.

"I don't think so, she is unwell" he said and looked at me with a sweet glance. Miss Frey nodded and walked away. What a strange woman.

Edward and I stared at each other for a moment, then we went towards Mrs Donovan's desk.

She was looking at us fixedly, or better, I should say she was focused on Edward, and... yes, she was gasping. Her heartbeat quickened when he greeted her.

"Good afternoon Mrs Donovan" we both said, but I imagined that she'd heard only Edward's voice, she was so concentrated on him.

She simply nodded her head.

I didn't know how to ask her what we wanted so I left Edward speak, he certainly knew how to do this kind of things.

"She's unwell. May we have permissions to exit earlier?" he asked her kindly. This situation remembered me of a far day in my human life, when he asked for permissions after my illness in biology. Things had changed a lot.

"Oh, yes, I-I'll write it, ehm, them" Mrs Donovan said just a little confused. Maybe he was no more a vampire, but his capability to dazzle was still on.

"Thank you" he smiled at her.

"So, you're Edward Cullen" she said doubtful, in fact she lifted his eyes on us to get confirmation. We nodded.

Then she turned his face directly on me and more confident added "And you're Renesmee Cullen".

I froze. How could her know that name? Why did she call me like that?

Before I could react in an inconsiderate manner, Alice's words sounded on my brain. I should maintain calm, so I looked at Edward, who seemed as caught unprepared as I was, then I tried to act normally.

"No, I'm not, I'm Isabella Swan" I replied to her trying to maintain a quiet façade.

Mrs Donovan shook her head." Oh, I'm sorry, I've heard Miss Frey calling you Miss Cullen and I thought you were Renesmee" she explained us.

"How do you know my little sister Renesmee?" Edward asked her with calm, even though his eyes were glittering with a deep dark green which revealed his apprehension.

"I don't know her. I heard this name yesterday morning and now I mistook. I remembered it because it's very original" she told us absent-mindedly. "Here's your permissions" she passed him the sheets.

"Can I know who mentioned her name?" he asked her.

"Before you arrived two girls came to take their timetables and asked me if Renesmee Cullen had come to take hers" she answered.

"So, they study in this school" he said to himself and indirectly to me.

"Not at all! They were completely mistaken, I told them that no Julia or Samanta were on the list of the new students. When I told them that they had gone wrong with the school they disappeared amid that riffraff of the basketball team. They probably were enrolled on the other high school and they mixed up…" she shook her head resigned. "Those teenagers have their head in the clouds"

When she mentioned Julia and Samanta, Edward seized up and stopped breathing.

I wanted to run as fast as I could, but we had a façade to respect, so I thanked the secretary and went out the building with Edward's arm still on my shoulders.

We didn't spoke walking through the school's garden and the parking area to reach the Volvo, but we didn't need it. Before starting the engine Edward stared at me, the determination and misgiving were impressed on his face.

**Hi!! Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!! **

**All comments are welcome!!! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm so very sorry for the late!! I had to prepare for an important physics exam, besides I was writing the 2****nd**** chapter of another story, so I couldn't keep on writing the chapter as much as I was used to… I know, I want to do too many things… X)**

**I hope the waiting has been worth! **

It was unbelievable that the answer to our researches was so near and we didn't know it. It seemed a disquieting joke. Just when Edward could be so determining, his capability of reading thoughts was practically very nearly vanished, so when we talked with our daughter about her first day of school he couldn't recognize her new friends.

This was definitely a bad joke of destiny.

But was still destiny to decide that Renesmee had those friends? Friends that had already known her, and looked for her with unexplainable interest. We didn't know them, so why did they know her? This was not fate, this was only the proof that someone should have told them about her. Someone who even knew where we lived. What did it mean? My vampire's brain couldn't catch it.

Was it possible for us to obtain peace? I sighed at this thought and came back to the present.

I saw Edward tightening grip on the wheel, his eyes were fixed on the road through which he was driving without respecting a single rule of the traffic. Suddenly he shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Edward" I whispered.

No response came from him.

I waited some seconds, but nothing changed, so I took his hand from the wheel, pretending not to notice the difference of colour between my ivory hand and the delicate, dim pink which was slowly appearing on his skin. I put his hand on my cheek and felt his heat arriving as far as my bones and my heart, but I didn't move it. I soon felt his breath slowing down, as always the physical contact between us reassured me and him.

"Edward" I newly called him.

As I saw the school of Renesmee and Jacob appear in front of us -after only five minutes that we had left ours- Edward turned his face on mine and looked at me with a guilty glance. He moved his thumb up and down my cheek, then moved away his hand and switched off the engine. We were in front of the sports ground of that high school, some metres far from me was the changing room from which some students were beginning to exit.

"I am completely useless" he suddenly lamented and covered the eyes with his hand.

"Don't you ever dare say that again" I replied to him out loud. I could repress neither my voice nor the snarl which escaped from my throat without control. Those words pronounced by his mouth were unbearable to me, they were a blasphemy.

"No, Bella, If only I could still read mind we had known everything instantaneously. I'd have understood it by a simple look into Renesmee's mind". He said and shook his head.

He was right, but this wasn't certainly a fault.

"Yes, at any rate we've understood everything very quickly, so Edward calm down" I explained to him, "we are here, and we've been very lucky". Indeed, only from a single point of view we had been lucky in all this thing, and it was the fact that we had understood almost immediately that the girl was the right answer to our questions. And it was all thanks to Rosalie, in fact her incredible and visceral will to find a way to come back human made her brain work better then ours. Her hope was too close to be granted to give up, and Edward was in front of her showing that there was a way to fulfil her only desire.

"And Renesmee? What if it happens something to her?" he finally replied to me with apprehension, I knew that his concerns weren't for himself, but all for our daughter.

"Jacob is with her, nothing will happen to Renesmee." I remembered him, then added "Nessie is fine". I didn't know why, but I had the odd feeling that she was safe.

Then I turned my face towards the door of the car to get out. We wouldn't had trouble to find them, because I saw Jacob almost in front of me.

He had just exited from the changing room to follow his mates, and Renesmee had reached him with her natural grace, and an unusual grimace on her face. He smiled at her confused as he didn't understand the reason of her expression. Suddenly Renesmee astonished him, and me.

My eyes popped. "I'd say more than fine" I whispered with a smile. Edward followed my gaze suspiciously and breathed resigned. The image in front of us was what we both expected to see someday, but not so soon.

Renesmee had pushed him back to the wall of the building, and keeping her hands on his shoulders she rose up on tiptoe to kiss him. Jacob was completely astonished. In fact he kept his hands up as he was going to be arrested by the police, and didn't move. When Nessie perceived that he wasn't answering to her kiss, she budged from his face and looked at him, frustration and disappointment were evident.

"Renesmee's definitely your daughter. She assaulted him like you did to me" said Edward shaking his head. I couldn't believe that he wasn't angry. I had thought that he would have been jealous, but he didn't look like annoyed.

I smiled at him.

"Jake" Nessie pleaded. Jacob didn't answer, but bleary-eyed looked at her for a moment.

Studying his face and not understanding the meaning of his expression, Renesmee lowered her arms and rolled over to go away, crestfallen and hurt. A tear damped her cheek.

She strode two steps before Jacob took her arm and made her body turn towards him. He was now looking at her with adoring eyes, his mouth was folded in a blissful smile and his joy was shining on his face. He slowly put his hands on her neck, fingering her face as it was made of porcelain, I even could perceive from my place that he was almost trembling when he lowered his lips on hers to give her a tender and passionate kiss.

A honk made jolt me and them.

I glanced at Edward who was now leaning over the wheel, his eyelids were closed and his breaths deep. "That dog want me to go mad" he muttered.

"Edward" I grouched.

"It's true, he always wants my women" he explained raising up his face towards me.

"He's got good taste" I joked.

"He's got very good taste" he corrected me seriously.

"And you must admit that Jake loves her and he's the only one who really deserves her" I replied to him, knowing that he agreed with me, even though it was difficult do admit.

"yeah…" he only whispered, then he looked behind me to see Renesmee and Jacob approach us. I was facing Edward, but I didn't need to turn my face to control that he was looking at them, because their hammering heartbeats were more and more near.

I got out the car and saw Jacob and Renesmee coming towards us with an interrogative gaze, in particular Jake had a look at Edward and glanced down, knowing that we caught them in the act. Renesmee didn't seem to feel uncomfortable, on the contrary she looked satisfied, and relaxed, as she had thrown off a lead weight from her stomach. Indeed she was really happy, in fact in a quick move she took Jacob's hand and kept on walking smiling at us. Poor Jacob, he was really embarrassed.

They reached in few seconds.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Nessie asked us with curiosity.

"You won't believe it, we must talk with your new friends!" I answered to her, and glanced at Jacob who looked up at us.

"My friends?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Renesmee, Jake told they are vampires and we are convinced that they know what's happening to me" Edward explained her calmly.

"So, we are going to tell her that we are vampires?" she asked enthusiastically.

Her?

"Her?" Edward repeated my thought out loud.

"Yes, today Samanta's not there, Julia said that she had to go with her parents, but she didn't tell me when she'll come back" Renesmee explained us. "Isn't true Jake?" she said turning her face towards Jacob.

"Yeah" he simply nodded.

Renesmee turned her gaze and waved us one of the benches of the sports ground. "Look! She's Julia".

A girl with long yellowish-brown hair and pearly skin glanced at us for the briefest of the moments then looked away. She was definitely a vampire, a human wouldn't have heard Renesmee's voice, we were too far from the girl, and the move of her head had been too quick. But she wasn't the vampire we needed to find. Julia was the friend.

"Nessie, we should talk with her" Edward told kindly.

"I go and tell her. For PE I asked for a justification as you suggested me and she's got a justification too, so we are free" Renesmee told us satisfied, then added "Jake, you stay here with mum and dad" and walked away towards Julia.

Jacob followed her with his eyes for a moment before talking.

"Is Julia the girl you're looking for?"

"No, it's Samanta. But maybe Julia could help us, once we told her the truth" I said.

"I hope so" replied to me Jacob.

After a moment of silence I felt Edward tightening grip of his hand on my waist and then sighing "Jacob".

Jacob looked at him with a worried glance and said "Oh, ehm, I wasn't prepared. I didn't expect her to… I'm so sor…" but Edward stopped him.

"No, Jacob, we must apologize. We didn't want to see what we've seen, we knew this thing would have happened but certainly we didn't want to witness it, everyone deserves his privacy". I completely agreed with him and I smiled seeing the face of Jacob, who bite his lip as he didn't know what to say. Then Edward took a deep breath and continued staring at him, "Mostly I personally have to say sorry to you, because I knew you and Renesmee were going to date, it was obvious from the thoughts of both of you. But I didn't tell you what I should. I admit that I had a little fun looking how hard you were engaging not to think too much of her all the time. I am very sorry, I've been cruel, and I understand how difficult could be to love a girl whose dad knows your thoughts. So I'll say now what you deserve. You have my permission to officially date Renesmee, Jacob Black" he said convinced and even cracked a smile at Jacob, who didn't speak, but looked at him as he'd become green. I understood how hard was for Edward to speak about it, but I even knew that he'd make the right choice giving our permission to Jacob.

"Thank you Edward" finally Jacob found the voice to answer. His tone was serious and full of gratitude.

I hugged him and murmured on his ear "We are happy for you, Jake. Look after her"

"It's what I want" he replied and gave me the most Jacobian's of smiles.

I smiled at him then I went back to Edward and told him in a whisper "I love you". Edward tightened grip of one hand on my waist while with the other he caressed my neck, he was looking at me with a sweet green glance.

"I told you my parents are ridiculously madly in love…" we heard Renesmee telling to Julia.

I looked at my daughter and her new friend who were approaching us with the innate elegance of vampires. Jacob was staring at Renesmee, who grimaced at him and then looked away. He had a sigh and rolled his eyes.

Julia was a fine-looking girl, her brown eyes fitted perfectly with her long hair and her body was as thin as a twig. I understood why we didn't identify her immediately as a vampire. Her skin was pearly pink and issued warmth, her odour was very sweet to be a vampire, but not as mouthwatering as that of a human. She was a very strange vampire, there was something wrong with her.

"These are my mum Bella and my dad Edward, and this is my friend Julia" she introduced us.

As Julia looked through us she stopped walking and her lovely face froze in an expression of surprise and worry. I took a step forward and spoke, trying to make her feel at ease, "Nice to meet you Julia". I smiled at her, "We're sorry to bother you".

"You're the students of yesterday morning in the other school" she said stupefied.

But I was more stupefied than her, because I had heard a low thud coming from her chest. I concentrated on that sound and heard a very slow and low heartbeat. It was her heart.

"Yes we are" Edward answered to her with calm. Maybe he hadn't heard it.

Julia looked at him and blushed. She blushed. I remembered that also yesterday their cheeks had become red when he spoke to them.

"You're the Cullens" Julia asked without looking away from him. He nodded to confirm it. "I'm so sorry for you Edward" she said with evident regret.

"Why?" I asked her without hiding my haste.

"Because you're becoming like me and Samanta's not there to help us" she said cryptically. I wanted to shake her, to urge her to really explaining us what was happening, but Jacob prevented me to do it as he took her shoulders and fixing her eyes he exclaimed "What do you mean?"

"I'm a vampire, but I need Samanta not to have to choose between dying or being a monster" she said with glacial voice.

**I am very sorry to have stopped there, but I had too many things to explain so I decided to continue in the next chapter. Things are going from bad to worse, I warn you.  
I haven't received many comments, so I don't know if you like the story. I hope you've liked it!! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!! :D  
****Wow.. 10 chapters… I cannot believe it! My Italian's teacher would never believe I've written so much and the story hasn't finished yet!!! X)  
Thank you for reviews!!**

Her words had been heard by my ears, and I saw her lips moving while she was speaking, but the meaning of what she had said remained unknown to my brain. I forced myself to understand, but that sentence had no sense to me because everyone of us knew well that a vampire could not die, or at least, even if not impossible, it was certainly a hard thing to do. Moreover what has she meant when she said 'being a monster'?

"Monster? We're already monsters" asked Edward impatiently, translating into words only half of my thoughts. I was sure that he'd wanted to read her mind and understand what Julia meant.

"You're not a monster when in front of a choice you prefer to renounce to your natural instincts rather than hurt somebody" Julia replied to him and then turned her eyes on me. "You can choose Bella, me and your husband can't no more".

I leaned against the hood of the Volvo and looked at Edward terrified. He was staring at me and had just my same expression on his angelic face, his jaw was strongly clenched, his soft lips shut but tried to maintain the most reassuring expression he could when he caressed my cheek with his hand.

If I was human I'd had got a ringing noise in my ears, I'd have heard only the throbbing boom of my heart and be convinced that its features could be seen from my chest. But I wasn't human and the hammering heart I heard was that of the little vampire in front of me. I'd wanted to pull it up from her chest with my hands and silence it. As doing that would have cancelled the truth. The truth that I didn't know yet, but already scared me. I wanted to stop that moment, I didn't want to hear what Julia was going to reveal.

"Can you be less cryptic Julia??" Nessie asked her friend. My little grumbler couldn't stand the funereal air which surrounded me and Edward.

Julia sighed then spoke in an undertone. "I'm sorry. What you need to know is that Samanta is a half-vampire as you are Renesmee".

"Oh" Nessie's eyes widened for the discovery she had just made.

This explained lots of things, such as Samanta's physical features, which were so different from those of vampires. I perfectly remembered her deep blue eyes and the brown skin of her face when she blushed after that Edward had helped her. Jasper was not so far from the truth when he had said that her scent remembered him that of Renesmee.

"Ok, but what has this whole thing got to do with Samanta?" I complained.

"Everything. The transformation is because of her". Julia answered to me, then after some seconds of silence, she said "Samanta has a very strange capability and it's difficult to describe… I think the better way to explain it, it's to tell you my story" she shrugged finally.

Yes. Maybe you even could be less cryptic Miss I like keeping you guessing.

"I've known her since 1985, some months after I've been transformed in a vampire.

At the beginning I was completely alone and I hided in the metropolitan in Paris, I hated to be the monster I've been transformed into, but I couldn't do anything to change things. I observed humans having a life I couldn't have anymore" She said with a grimace on her thin lips.

I nodded impatiently. I knew she was telling us her story but I wanted to know about Samanta and finally reveal all this mystery.

All our eyes were fixed on her but in the corner of the eye I saw Jacob tightening grip around Renesmee's hand. As none of us spoke, she continued her explanation. "I've never liked to kill humans, but on the other hand I knew that this was my nature and I couldn't do anything to change it. It's for that reason that when I met Samanta I was astonished. I knew she was a strange vampire, everything about her told me that, but the fact that she didn't attack humans, and drank animals blood, impressed me so much."

"Is she a vegetarian vampire as we are?" I asked her intrigued, we've never found any other 'vegetarian' vampire except for the rest of our family in Denali.

"Yes, she told me that she changed her habit when she left her family. We were alone and we soon became friends, I began to follow the new lifestyle she offered to me.

I was fascinated by her, because she was so different, she could even walk under the sun and her skin didn't sparkle, no human could perceive the differences between his species and hers. It was something I really missed of my human life, I wanted to be like her" she said and shrugged.

Renesmee was looking at Julia incredulous, but didn't speak.

"At that time Samanta didn't know exactly her capability, she told me that she could help me if this was my will, she only knew that she could turn me into something very near to a human, like her. At the beginning she couldn't believe my words, because every vampire she had met always avoided her as a carrier of pestilence. But I was convinced to get transformed and looked at her capability as a lifeboat. Thus she resolved and with a simple touch of her hand began my transformation".

I wrapped my hands around Edward and leaned my face on his chest as Edward put an hand on my hair and squeezed the other on my waist. I couldn't bear the sight of this girl, but at the same time I couldn't prevent myself from listening to every single word of her story.

"Thus we were right, it's Samanta's touch that made everything begin" Edward deduced from her explanation. I felt his body moving, as the air get in and out his lungs, which were now working for need and not for the simple force of habit.

"Yes, a simple touch of her skin it's sufficient to start the transformation" she nodded.

Well, at least obtaining what I wanted would be easy. I'd touched her, whether she wanted it or not.

"How long did the transformation last?" Edward asked, even though we both knew the answer thanks to Alice.

"Three days. Well, I should say that my transformation lasted three days. I've never witnessed another transformation. Samanta had told me that my strength and my speed wouldn't be as those of the other vampires, but I would be stronger and faster than any human being anyway. And those had been the first things I saw changing, before that my skin began to get pinker and hotter than usual, and mostly, before that I stopped sparkling under the sunlight. Wasn't it the same for you, Edward?" Julia asked him.

"I don't know…" he said, but I turned my eyes on her and cut him off.

"Yes Julia, it's happening exactly as you said" I admitted with sorrow. "What's going to happen?" I wanted to know how this was going on.

I tightened my grip on Edward's waist.

"By now, his transformation is almost completed. When your heart will start to beat your transformation will be over"

After a minute of silence Jacob glanced up at Edward and said frantically to Julia "What didn't Samanta know about her capability?"

Exactly. That was the point, the most important point.

"She didn't know that I'd became completely addicted to her" she said sadly.

"Addicted?" asked Edward really preoccupied now.

"My body," she shook her head and then corrected her statement, "Our body has become almost human, we need air, we need warmth, and… we need blood. But we can't produce our own blood, we must suck it from another individual. It's for that reason that we're still vampire and not human. Fortunately the physical proximity to Samanta consents my body to be content with animal blood".

"What?!" asked Renesmee.

"What the f..?" Jacob began to say but halfway through the sentence he stopped and said "How?"

Julia didn't answer to Jacob, but glanced at Edward, who was silent not. I couldn't bare to wait for her answer, so I looked at her with disappointment and she finally noticed it.

"Bella, I don't know why, I only know that without Samanta my body refuses any other blood which doesn't come from a human. But the most important difference between our thirst and vampire's thirst is that if we don't drink blood, our heart will stop beating and for us will be only one thing… death".

I stopped breathing. Edward stopped breathing- for a brief moment- then his breathing accelerated.

It was unbelievable. No, it was impossible. It couldn't be true.

It could not.

"How can you know it?" I yelled at her.

"I know it 'cause I experienced it on myself when we didn't know the other side of the coin of her power yet"

"But you're alive" I replied.

"Yes, I'm alive but at what price? I couldn't prevent myself from doing a real bloodshed in the hospital were I was" she said coldly clenching her jaw and closing the eyes. Her hands were making fists.

"You were in a hospital?" Edward asked.

"It was a week I had left Samanta, I fainted in a square in Siena and when I woke up I was in a hospital. Doctors didn't understand why my blood was diminishing and its flux slowing even though I had no visible wounds or internal bleeding to explain it"

"But isn't there a method to stop the transformation? To come back completely vampire?" I tried to find a way to avoid the abyss that was laying before me.

"No, I don't think so"

"What if I bite him?" I proposed.

"No, love, I'm still a vampire, I don't think that your venom could work on me" replied to me Edward with tender and resolute voice.

Julia shook her head denying me any way of escape from this disaster.

"But where is Samanta?" Renesmee asked her friend.

"Yeah, she could help Edward" said Jacob with a thin line of hope.

Obviously thinking that Edward would be addicted to Samanta wasn't the best thing that could happen, but she'd saved him, and I'd accepted her joyfully with open arms.

"I don't know, she wasn't at home this morning, she hasn't left me any message or anything to tell me where she has gone. And my sense of smell is too weak to follow her scent".

"Will she come back?" I asked.

Julia shrugged and grimaced. "I don't know, perhaps, I don't think she's abandoned me, she knows that she'd sealed my death". Her voice was trembling and uncertain, she was really unsure about the come back of Samanta.

"Julia, don't get me wrong, but neither you nor Edward seem to be dying" said Jacob.

"Of course, Samanta's power conditions me for some days even though I don't touch her, so for some days I'll be… I think I can say I'll be autonomous, and Edward isn't changed yet and the animal blood on his veins is sufficient to him, he'll began to need Samanta some days after his first heartbeat" she explained.

Edward closed his eyes and breathed deep. "So, I'll die in some days" he whispered.

"No, Edward, we will find her!" I yelled, trying to convince both, myself and him.

Renesmee ran towards us and embraced Edward and me in a strong hug. "No, dad, you've promised me. Don't leave me" she cried loud. Her thoughts reflected her words, but the despair of her mind was unbearable.

My senses were overshadowed and I felt more fragile than I've ever been when I was human. I rethought everything Julia had said, the metropolitan, Samanta, her transformation, the hospital, Siena, Italy.  
Italy. Volturi.

All of a sudden the idea of the Volturi possessed me and everything became soothing and endurable.

**I'm sorry for this short chapter… but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway! :D  
****Please tell me what you think about it, I'd like to know your opinions and suggestions!! In particular I'd wanted to know how you feel towards SAMANTA, because i've got a proximate choice to do...  
**

**Happy holidays!! :o)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Mum, dad don't leave us. Don't leave me. _Cried my Renesmee out loud impressing her desperation in our mind. _Don't._

A black veil had covered everything around us and my dead heart seemed it was going to crumble in a thousand pieces. Edward and I looked at our daughter, her beautiful face was tear stained, and this atrocious vision remembered me of something I wanted to know because there was only one thing that still mattered. I looked up at Julia, who was standing right in front of us, her face was a mixture of sorrow and regret. I tried to speak, but Edward spoke in my place and asked exactly what I was thinking of.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Julia nodded and waited for him to speak.

"Why were you looking for Renesmee yesterday? Who spoke to you about her?"

I heard Renesmee calming her sobbing and turning her face in the direction of Julia.

"Samanta had known about her and your family. She was so curious to meet someone else who was like her and wasn't her brother or sister" Julia answered.

The bell of the school interrupted her and the noise increased as the students began to exit the school and reaching their bus or their cars to come back home, but all that crowd distracted us just for a moment.

Edward looked up at Julia, astound and confused at the same time for what she said. Miss I like keeping you guessing hadn't fallen out of the habit.

"Who told Samanta?" he asked then.

"The only brother with whom she's still in contact. I don't even know who he is, I've never met him, all I know is that he knows your family" she said and shrugged.

Oh my God! I was wrong, she wasn't Miss I like keeping you guessing, she was Princess of Mystery! Every time she tried to explain us something, we had to face another mystery. But I wasn't demoralized, because to be demoralized is a luxury allowed to hoping people, and I was no more hoping, I was simply waiting.

"It's him who told you that we were here?" Edward asked her intrigued despite himself.

"Yes, he told her you've moved here and she couldn't hold her curiosity to know Renesmee" replied Julia. "Samanta was so excited to meet her that she even leaded me to the wrong school"

Edward grimaced thinking about yesterday, and leaned his forehead in mine, breathing his sweet and warm scent on my lips, maybe he was trying to understand who was this guy, who knew so much about us.

I mentally drew up a list of all people knowing our family so well to be informed even of where we had moved, but we had a lot of friends, and they could have told everyone about our move, even though I didn't know why.

"Julia, what do you mean when you say 'brother'?" I finally asked her, trying to understand who could be that guy.

"I mean her brother" she said and shook her head as it was something open-and-shut. Well it was obvious for her, not for me!

Looking at our faces she continued "He's actually her brother, they've got the same dad, or that's what she said to me"

"But is he a human being or a vampire?"

"No, he's a semi vampire as Samanta is" Julia answered to my question.

Well, that was easy to guess now. I soon understood who was she talking about as we knew only a vampire like my daughter, and he was the only one who had sisters.

Now we knew everything but couldn't do very much with it, only hoping that Samanta came back soon or that we could find her wherever she could be, even though we had not enough information. We also should come back home, all our researches had finished and there was no reason to stay here, in the park lot of an ordinary high school, but we didn't move, on the contrary I felt Edward's arms tighter around me and Renesmee.

All of a sudden the mobile phone that Edward had left inside the car rang, stopping the flux of my thoughts.

I was astound that I even could hear it as all my being was focused on my beloved hold tight to me, but nothing on earth could separate me from their arms anyway, and that was the same will of Edward as he didn't move but stayed still, his face leaned on my shoulder, lost among my hair. Renesmee dried her tears from her cheeks and warmed up my chest with her face.

Jake knew we wouldn't do anything to answer the call -whoever could have been, and whatever he could have said- and in fact after the third ring I heard him opening the door of the car and answering the call.

"Hello?" he sighed, his voice was firm.

"Jacob, where are Edward and Bella?" I recognized Carlisle's voice, probably Alice had informed him about the revelation we have just had some minutes ago.

"They're here, but they… they cannot talk with you at the moment" he said between the teeth.

No, we couldn't.

"I know, but you must come back home" said Carlisle seriously.

"Why?"

"This morning I finally found Nahuel and spoke with him" I looked up at Jacob, he was keeping a hand on the hood of the Volvo and his face was showing a stupefied expression.

Nahuel? Had Carlisle really found something? How could he? He didn't even know exactly the situation, whatever Alice could have seen.

"Nahuel?" asked Jacob ridiculously caught off guard, then his eyebrows lifted up and an expression of clarity crossed his face.

Why was Jake stupefied? He hadn't thought immediately to him when Julia said he was a vampire like Renesmee and that he had some sisters?

Maybe he didn't want to think to Nahuel or he had thought that we had some friends that he didn't know. Jake had never liked Nahuel very much and I was convinced that it was because of Renesmee, but his voice showed only hope for what Carlisle had just said nonetheless. And indeed there was no time nor mood to be jealous or whatever.

"Yes. He's arriving from Brazil because he said that one of his sisters has got a power like the girl Edward met and he thinks he could be helpful" Carlisle explained to Jacob and indirectly to me..

"Oh… Nahuel" Jacob repeated.

I glanced at Edward, who had opened his emerald green eyes and was facing me, looking at me sadly. His eyes reflected his helplessness, as he didn't believe that there was a solution, whatever Nahuel could have said to Carlisle, my husband was as resigned as I was. Nahuel couldn't have good or useful news for us.

"I will explain you everything when you'll be at home, so Nahuel and the all the family will be present" clarified Carlisle.

"Ok, we're coming" Jake said briefly and cut off the call.

"Must we come home?" asked Edward, who left our hug and took my hand.

Jacob nodded and said "Carlisle spoke with Nahuel and maybe he found something that can be useful for us to solve the situation", he bit his lip at those words and his right hand was trembling as when he tried to maintain control of himself, then Jake added "Nahuel is coming, I think one of his sisters could be Samanta".

Edward nodded while Nessie asked enthusiastically despite her mood "Is he coming?".

I understood her reaction, as she had always liked Nahuel, they were both fascinated one other, but everyone knew that there was no comparison with her relationship with Jacob. That Jacob, who at this reaction, glanced at Renesmee for a second and walked towards his car without adding any other word.

As Jacob had taken a step towards his car, Edward said "Julia, do you want to come with us? We'd like to introduce to you all our family" his voice was as kind as always and his manners as polite as he could, perfectly Edward as in the habit. And even tough I wasn't so sure I wanted her to come with us, I understood that Edward had done the right thing inviting her. She had been very polite and sincere with us, and it wasn't for her that my world was collapsing.

Julia glanced down -proving us how timid she was, even after the sincere and suffering dialogue we had-, then asked "Are you sure…?"

"Don't be stupid, you're welcome Julia" I said convinced, then added "you and Renesmee can go with Jacob, Edward and I will follow you". I waved to them Jake, who was reaching his car, in the middle of the park lot that was almost empty now.

Renesmee looked at me spiteful for my decision, and snorted, maybe for the first time in her life she didn't want to go with Jake, but Edward and I needed to be alone. Well I didn't know what he was think of, I only knew that I needed to be alone with him before speaking with the rest of our family. He didn't contradicted me, but was quiet and I understood that he agreed with me.

"See you later" greeted Renesmee, leaving us there in front of the Volvo and walking towards Jacob's Golf. Julia waved her hand and with grace followed Nessie.

As Julia had turned her back I felt Edward tightening his grip around me and lifting me up from the ground to put our bodies the most near they could be. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed his awesome scent as it was vital to me, my hands ran through his hair messing it up more than it already was. Our breathings were erratic.

"Edward" I whispered, then I didn't find the strength to keep talking but did a deep breath and concentrated on his very presence, on his reawaken body, warm and soft under my touch.

"Bella, my love" said Edward clearly, but didn't add anything else.

We had to speak but preferred to stay there in silence for a moment.

All of a sudden two dark blue eyes on their own volition filled my mind and I couldn't be quiet anymore.

"We'll find her, we will save you Edward!" I whispered on his ear, then I fixed his green eyes with mine. "I'll never let you die, never" I said with force and shrugged. No, I could not let him die, I'd do anything, even kill a human being if that could have helped Edward.

"I don't want to be addicted to Samanta to live, Bella" he replied to me softly but secure. I glanced down, I didn't want to see the conviction I'd met if I'd looked at his face.

He let me rest my feet to the ground and put his warm hands on my neck, forcing my eyes to meet his "Even though Samanta will be back, I'm not living at those conditions"

"But Edward…" he couldn't have said that.

"I'm not living depending completely on her" he replied to me.

"OK" I replied and shrugged. "You can live also without her help"

"How?" he asked.

"You'll drink blood" I answered simply, knowing the implications of what I had just said.

He shook his head and said resolutely "I don't want to be the monster I've become, I didn't want it yesterday and I don't want it today, nor tomorrow"

"Edward… please…" I couldn't believe I was praying him to be a real vampire. I was so selfish.

Edward caressed my cheek, his eyes were still gleaming on mine. "Bella, you don't deserve it and I haven't fought for so long to give up to save my life"

"You would save my life"

His eyes burnt with anger and almost yelled "No, Bella, you're not. You can't! Listen…"

"No" I cut him off, "you listen to me, Edward. You're my husband, you're my love, you're my life, my reason to be here, and I'll do whatever my life has chosen for me". My breath was going fast for the fury I was feeling.

"Bella…" he whispered.

I put the index finger on his mouth and keeping my eyes on his I settled "We've decided".

He newly shook his head with force "NO!"

"Edward we must go, Renesmee is waiting for us. We will talk later"

He nodded, even though his expression reflected anger and sorrow.

During the journey towards our house, but stayed quiet, keeping my hand on his, listening to the noise coming from the outside of the car. Edward alternated a glance to me and glance to the road, but his expression was unreadable, or probably a part of me didn't want to understand his thoughts.

When we took the little pebbly road which penetrated the forest and made the way to our family my attention was caught by the sound of a landslide coming from the mountain behind the place where until this morning Emmett and Rosalie house was. I saw a great amount of stones falling down from the peak of that little mountain, all the animals were run away. But where was the house??

"Edward, where is Rose and Emmett's house?" I asked him and waved the landscape out the window.

He snorted and shook his head with a look of disapproval but didn't answer my question.

When Edward parked the car next to Jacob's, in front of Carlisle's house, I understood that my vampire memory was unerring. On the right of Carlisle's house, behind four trees of yellow poplar, a heap of rubble had replaced the white and yellow house where Rose and Emmett lived, the whole Emmett's collection of the official balls of the Super Bowl were spread all over the garden, some balls seemed blasted, the other were simply eviscerated.

I looked for Emmett and Rose in the forest and finally found two figures running through the trees near the peak from where the stones where falling. They were going away from our houses, one of them had long blond hair moving up and down for the run, the other one was following the woman but didn't reach her.

Rose had known the truth.

I sighed, this story was going bad not only for Edward and me, but for all our family.

Esme get out the house and went towards us, from her face leaked out all her pain, Carlisle stood at the entrance with an expression that really seemed to be of a 3 hundred years old man.

"Samanta will come back soon" she said embracing her son.

"Mum…" Edward said, but she interrupted him.

"Nahuel will help us to look for her"

Edward breathed deeply but didn't say anything.

As we entered the house I saw a hole and lots of cracks on the wall between the kitchen and the living room, on the ground wood shavings and a twisted piece of golden metal which could have been a door handle at a previous time. I looked at the main door, it was almost destroyed. The reactions to the truth had been very rough here, but I could understand it easily, all the hopes of Rose were broken and obviously she had taken it to heart, she was so excited this morning and now… I envied her so much nonetheless because even though I knew she was in pain for Edward I'd liked to be simply disappointed with the development of his transformation and not destroyed as I was in reality.

Carlisle and Esme entered after Edward and me, without losing sight of us. Renesmee was sitting in Jacob's lap leaning her back on his chest, her blubber eyes were scrutinizing us. She had grasped the meaning of my expression and I felt so selfish and cruel towards my adorable daughter.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked to Alice who was sitting on the sofa, trying to concentrate. Her expression of pain was now completely explained and she didn't try to hide it.

"He's arriving in one minute, he's gone to the airport to bring Nahuel here".

Edward nodded.

"Did you know everything Alice? Was it for that reason that you hided to us what you've seen?" I asked Alice. Edward took my arm to let me calm down.

"No, I didn't understood everything, it was everything so confused…" she said but didn't finish the sentence.

"Alice!" I grumbled.

"In a brief vision I saw him dying. I saw him dying like a human" she whispered with a really suffering voice and added softly "I saw you die". Only I and Jacob heard those last words.

A car parked in front of the house and after some seconds Jasper and Nahuel were on the living room.

**Hope you've enjoyed it!! :D  
****Let me know what you think of it, I have to make a choice and your opinions are helpful!! Do you think the story is too tragical or boring? All the comments are welcome you know...  
****Thank you! I really love your reviews!!! :D**

**I know I told you that for 20 days I wouldn't have written as I have to study... but I'm a real nerd transformed into an asshole, the worst thing in earth I know... so I'll keep writing the story, but I hope that some of you growled at me remembering me that my math is more important than these chapters... X) bye!**

**matemarti**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!! Hope you've enjoyed a happy Christmas as I did!!  
****I really must thank you all for your support, you're great!! :D  
****A friend of mine told me that I should continue very quickly to make everyone happy because it's a torture otherwise... what do you think? Do you agree?**

**I'VE FOUND A BETA, AND SHE HAS TO DO A LOT OF WORK WITH MY MESSY STORY, YOU KNOW :( I HOPE SHE DOESN'T HATE ME TOO MUCH... I'LL WAIT TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER, THAT IS FINISHED, BUT NEEDS TO BE PROOF-READ. WE'LL UPDATE IT AS SOON AS WE CAN!!! BYE BYE!**

**Ok, let's stop chatting... X)**

His heartbeat had announced his presence before he entered in the living room where we were, so when Nahuel appeared all our gazes were focused on him. He stood there, while Jasper walked and reached Alice on the couch next to the chimney.

Nahuel wasn't changed, he was as brown-skinned as I remembered and his black hair was plaited, his beautiful eyes looked at us with concern.

Renesmee was the first to greet him. She get off Jacob's lap and leaving him on the couch, ran and hugged Nahuel, who responded to her hug and smiled. Jacob stayed still, but his heartbeat accelerated.

"Welcome Nahuel" said Renesmee with all the enthusiasm she could find.

"I'm glad to see you, even though I'd like it wasn't for this situation" he said, casting a quickly glance at our family, before staring at Edward and me. Yeah, me too, I'd like to see him once when none of us was in danger!!

"Yeah, we also..." said Carlisle. "Where is your aunt Huilen?"

"I didn't know whether she could be helpful here, so I told her to stay in Bucaramanga" he answered.

Bucaram-what?? How could she be helpful in Bucaram-something?

"It's the town where we live..." he explained, seeing my confusion.

"Bucaramanga is in Colombia" said Jasper, disclosing the mystery. Well, it wasn't so obvious, was it??

"Exactly" agreed Nahuel, who walked through the room and guided by Renesmee went sitting on the crouch just in front of Jacob and Julia.

Edward sat on the armchair next to him, while I stood by his side, I was too agitated to sit down. The usual immobility of vampires had momentarily abandoned me.

"Edward, Carlisle told me that you're transforming into something like a human being and that you thought it is because of a girl."

"We are sure that it was because of a semi-vampire" Edward replied to him. "It was because of Samanta"

"Oh, well, so it was Samanta" said Nahuel astonished and intrigued at the same time.

"Yes"

"And were is she?" he asked disappointing me, I had hoped that he knew where she was.

"We don't know, she didn't tell me where she's gone" answered Julia before I could speak.

Nahuel turned his look on her and examined her face with interest. After some seconds he asked intrigued "Who are you? I don't remember of you, you were not with them the last time".

"No, I'm Julia the friend of Samanta, and you? You're her brother?" Julia was astound and curious to finally meet Samanta's brother. They kept looking each other, probably this was a meeting they didn't expect.

Alice broke the silence in which we were fallen,"Talking about people who were with us last time... I think we should call Emmett and Rose, but I saw that Rose's cell phone is off and Emmett's one is broken inside the sink covered with the bricks of the roof, so perhaps it's better if someone goes and brings them up to date, if we don't hurry up we won't reach them before they arrived where she wants to go"

"Where?" I asked.

"Rose wants to reach the lake"

"What lake?" I didn't remember that there was a lake in the neighbourhood. We had never found it when we went hunting. They should have run a lot!

"Lake Michigan, their direction is Chicago" replied Alice as it was something obvious.

"Oh" Gee! They had run a lot! We were at least 120 miles south! Rose was really furious...

"I go" said Jacob.

"Why you?" Asked Renesmee.

"I need to run, I'll be back soon with them. But I think it's better that Jasper came with me, so he can calm the blond down"

Jasper looked at Alice, who nodded "Jazz, I think Jacob's right. You should go, so I can see where you and Jacob are, and you'll help Rose and Em". Jasper stood up, took Alice's hands between his and keeping his eyes on hers, kissed both her hands, then he greeted us with a nod. Jacob walked towards the main door and Jasper followed him.

"Dad, can I go with them?"

"Absolutely no" replied Edward firmly. But Renesmee didn't surrender and looked at me with her melted eyes, the same unbearable eyes that only her father could do. Obvious.

"No, Nessie you're staying here" I told her.

"I can ensure you that we'll see them very soon!" said Alice to reassure her. Nessie nodded.

"Bye Nessie!" said Jacob.

"Good bye uncle, bye Jacob" She waved the hand to greet them.

"Goodbye" they answered at the same moment.

"See you soon" said Esme in apprehension about her sons.

Jacob took her arm for a second before throwing away his shirt and beginning to run into the woods. Jasper preceded him.

"So you are that Julia..." murmured Nahuel, his eyes were gleaming as he looked at Julia, who nodded but didn't say anything.

Edward cleared his throat to obtain his attention. "So Samanta is one of your sisters?"

"Yes, she's the one I care the most, but it's some decades I don't see her..."

"And you thought of her when you spoke with Carlisle?"

Nahuel nodded and explained "I knew she'd come to see Renesmee and your family, I had told her about what happened seven years ago and she wanted to know Renesmee. When Carlisle told me about you I understood that the girl could be her".

"Why?" asked Renesmee interested.

"Because I saw her use her power on our father" he answered.

Renesmee shook her head "No, I mean, why did she want to know me?"

"She wanted to see that there were other semi-vampires like me and her who didn't attack humans. She found in Julia the sister that Cecilia has never been, but somehow she continued to feel alone"

OK, stop! Who is Cecilia??

Julia put her feet on the couch and wrapped her legs, leaning her face between her thin knees. "Who's Cecilia?" she asked before Renesmee could say the same thing.

Well, Princess of Mystery had found an estimable rival!!

"She is her twin-sister"

"Her twin-sister??" asked Edward distraught by this revelation. He took my hand and pulled me down to sit on his lap, immediately I felt his warm and tender arms wrapping around my body. He leaned his face on my shoulder and approached his cheek to my cheek. The overwhelming feeling of him so near distracted me for a second. I hold the breath and addressed Nahuel "How could their mother give birth to them? How could she survive until they were ready to be born?"

Edward groaned silently and tightened his grip around me, his face slided from my shoulder and pressed on my back. I could perceive his nose on my shoulder-blade and the air he breathed and made my shirt trembling. He was thinking of when I gave birth to Renesmee.

"Because Cecilia helped her"

"How?" I asked him, wasn't Cecilia too young to help her mother?

"She's got the opposite capability of Samanta, isn't it?" Asked Edward from behind my back.

Nahuel nodded "Yes, and I think this thing helped their mother, as because of Cecilia she had the strenght of a vampire to survive them, but because of Samanta she didn't become exactly a vampire and this let them grow inside of her".

Indeed this made sense. Their capability had fought and in a certain sense created an equilibrium, which revealed essential for their mother. "Did the mother survive?"

Nahuel began to shook his head before I finished the question. "Cecilia was born a minute before her sister and that minute was lethal to their mother"

Carlisle spoke for the first time "Of course, Samanta stayed for a minute all alone inside the abdomen of the mother, and her capability took the upper hand. The mother became almost human and being very weak for the huge pain she felt, she couldn't survive".

Renesmee looked at me with a painful expression, but I winked and smiled at her. Edward gave me a soft and trembling kiss on the neck as to tell me that he had never forget the sorrow of those moments, it made me shiver.

"But what is exactly the capability of Cecilia?" asked Carlisle fascinated by those new informations.

"She can transform any human being into a vampire without biting him" Nahuel answered with certainty.

"And she can contrast Samanta's power" I added.

"She can do more, she can undo the transformation induced by Samanta". At those words Julia stood up from her a-squat position and ran outside the house. But I was blocked by the hope and I didn't do anything to stop her or Renesmee as they exited the house and stopped in the garden.

Oh my God! Could I really hope? I looked at Nahuel paying more attention than I did before and saw that his face was still serious, his features were stiffened up. But I did wanted to hope. "Where is Cecilia?" I asked with an enthusiasm I didn't think I could feel again.

"I don't know. When I understood that the girl could be Samanta I said Huilen to stay in Bucaramanga, because I knew that Cecilia had a house there, even though it's a lot of time that she doesn't go there" Oh, well, Buca-thing was useful indeed!

"Can't you call her?"

"No, she's vanished since the 'visit' of the Volturi to our creator"

"Vanished?" asked Edward.

"They find my father and Cecilia very quickly after our meeting in Forks" said Nahuel. "They killed him, but didn't touch her, Aro was really fascinated by Cecilia's capability"

Edward grimaced and caressed my hand when he spoke"I think that fascinated is a misunderstanding, isn't it?"

Nahuel nodded. "He suggested her to go with them in Volterra, but she refused, though I don't know why she didn't accept"

"Why?" I asked him, but Edward shook his head as he had already understood.

"She always agreed with our father, she helped him, he had convinced Cecilia that her capability together with her nature pushed her over everyone else" said Nahuel with disapproval and disgust. We perfectly understood his feelings, those kind of things were senseless to us.

"What happened then?"

"She ran away before that they were gone, I don't know"

Carlisle and Esme walked and sitted in the couch in front of Nahuel "Thank you Nahuel we're glad you come so quickly and offered your help" said Carlisle with a half smile.

"I hope to be useful" he replied and shrugged.

Edward moved his mouth near my ear and whispered "We should go home, we can't do anything here", I nodded in agreement.

We greeted Alice -who was concentrated on following Jasper with her visions- and went outside. Renesmee and Julia were speaking in the woods next to the house but we didn't approach them.

We reached our house in few minutes and went upstairs in our bedroom. We lied down our bed and Edward wrapped his arms around me. My marble body was trembling when I stopped breathing and put my ear on his chest, scared to hear something I didn't want. There was silence, except for the air which filled his lungs.  
With a slow move he put his hands on the sides of my face and made me raise up so I could look into his stunning green eyes and he could do the same with mine. His breath increased its speed when he approached his mouth to mine and something that seemed a sigh of relief escaped from his mouth as our lips met.

"I love you Bella" he whispered as he moved his mouth from mine searching for air. "You're everything I need" he sighed and squinted.

I put my hand on his chest to look into his eyes more easily, I felt an unusual movement under it but it didn't caught my attention. "I love you too, Edward" I murmured and went down to kiss him again.

_Thump. W_as his answer as I leaned my lips on his.

**Ok, I know the chapter is very short and the end is really melodramatic... forgive me please I couldn't avoid it!! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!!  
Since the end of the story is near, and the proof-reading of all this work is really hard and long ('cause I suck), the next chapters will be updated without all the corrections they need.  
After the end, the italian-english beta and I will work on it.  
I'm sorry, but it's better!! I swear I'm doing my best...**

**PS: I really must thank SWH, she knows why... :D  
Moreover, I add my eternally gratitude to the best of Vale, since she arranges the mess in my crazy mathematical mind. Thank you Vale!! :D**

**Hope you all like it! Let me know what you think of it!! :)**

I kept my face close to his, our noses were grazing and his sweet breath was caressing my mouth. I looked into his melting emerald green eyes and saw the realization appearing on them as we both understood where this thud came from. Edward opened his mouth as to say something, but was cut off by my desperate glance when the plonk recurred.

_Thump._

This second vibration under the palm of my hand captured all my attention unlike the first one. It was the sound of Edward's heart. His beautiful heart was coming back to life, learning its natural movements again, and even though its first beats were uncertain and slow, it soon found its own pace and the hammering became inescapable and sure.  
I took a deep breath after some seconds of absolute, complete apnea spent listening to this new rhythm which stabbed me at each thud. I could feel his heart under my hand, but I wanted to listen to it, and focus on it.  
I don't know where I found the strength to separate my body from his and put myself on all fours above him, but I did. His eyes followed every my movement as I slowly unbuttoned his blouse and threw it away, exposing to me his bare, vital chest.

"Bella" Edward whispered to me with an astonished voice. I didn't answer but shook my head and kept my eyes on him. He was stunning, but my eyes were locked up on the part of his magnificent body which hided his heart and attenuated its thuds. I could picture it in my mind, its re-found movements, its rhythm.

I perceived his breath accelerate irregularly and I glanced up at him. His jaw was strongly clenched, and from his expression I saw sorrow and regret, as if all this were his fault. My beloved husband couldn't prevent himself from taking the blame, although he was the victim of all this; his goodness was always present. I grimaced at him and slowly put my hand on his bare chest. Even more slowly I looked away and pushed my ear above his heart.

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump_

His reborn heart was hammering at breakneck speed now that I was leaning on him, and the blood inside him had begun to run through his veins, leaving a trail of warmth behind. I was completely absorbed by these new sensations, the feelings of his resuscitated body. The pulse of his veins was unbelievably clear under his skin. His nude pink body was moving, vibrating for all the processes that were happening inside, and my face was moving together with his chest, pandering to his movements. It was life.

The transformation was now complete. The last brick of the path had been placed and It was like a boulder put on my chest which made me choke. It could be not the end, we could hope. But all our hopes depended on someone that, for what we knew, was vanished. If she was alive how could we find her? And would we found her in time? I had no answer for these questions.  
The only answer I knew for certain was what I'd do if she wasn't alive or if we couldn't find her. It was death.  
Edward stooked soothingly my arms, sending to me waves of warmth from his living body. His delicious breath was fast unlike mine, which was almost absent. I wondered what he was thinking.

I was still above him and trying to contain my feelings and to control my reactions, because in spite of everything, this was something I wasn't completely prepared to face, it was only few hours we knew the truth, and until the end I had internally hoped that Julia was wrong. But like Julia had told us, his heartbeat had arrived and its presumptuous effects were clear and evident to all my senses. His heart had even accelerated the process, underscoring its inevitability.

Unable to contain my sorrow my body was feeling, my hands vented a small fragment of it by tightening the grip on his waist.

"Ouch" the exclamation slipped in a whisper from his mouth.

Immediately, I removed my hands from his body and clenched them in two tight fists. I felt so stupid and selfish, from that first thump I had thought only of myself, forgetting his feelings and his sensations. "I'm... I'm so sorry Edward. Did I hurt you? How do you feel?" I asked him . My words ran after and overlapped with fear and trembling.

"I'm Okay Bella, I'm feeling good" he said. I glanced up at him to scrutinize his eyes, but his expression convinced me that he was sincere, that I hadn't hurt him and that he wasn't suffering. He lifted his hand on my face, tenderly caressed my cheek and delicately pinched the tip of my nose. "Listen to my heart Bella, it's beating for you" he whispered, his eyes were locked with mine. He made my face lean above his heart.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying and concentrate on Edward's galloping heart. His right hand was caressing my face, tracing burning trails between the line of my jaw and my cheek, the other hand was tightening the grip around the fingers of my hand, pushed on his chest. I focused on his body and forgetting everything but him, I enjoyed the pleasure of hearing the impossible heartbeat of my beloved vampire. His warmth enfolded and overwhelmed me, and for a moment made me forget the fear for our future.

Edward awakened me from the state of unconsciousness where I was. He caressed my jaw and whispered "I knew you were the only one who could make my heart beat again"

"I haven't made your heart beat!" I replied. "It's Samanta's fault!" How could he say it was because of me that his heart was beating?

"It's not a fault, my Bella" he told me. His voice was captivating and soft and there wasn't a trace of the harshness I thought he would have used.

"No, it's a disaster!" I whispered on his chest without hiding my pain, struggling with myself not to cry.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, his hands went on my armpit and lifted me up making me slide on his body so that I was completely lying above him, my face a inch from his. He caressed my face and moved gently a lock from my forehead, his thumb pressed lightly on my chin to raise my face. His bright eyes were fixed on mine. "Love it's not a disaster! Now we know there is a solution, my love, we know that!" he said and his soft, sweet lips bended in a slight smile.

I didn't know why he was smiling. "How can we solve it? We don't know where Cecilia is! We don't even know where Samanta is!" I told him with hopelessness.

"No, we don't, but we can find her, Huilen knows her better than us, he can still help us. And I know something about Samanta that I hadn't taken in consideration before!" he replied to me. His tone was confident and hopeful.

"What?!"

"When I helped Samanta, I read her mind to control she hadn't noticed my cold skin, do you remember?" I nodded, waiting for more explanations. "Well, I saw an image on her mind, a monument surrounded by cannon and cannonballs, but I didn't pay much attention to it, since her mental voice was repeatedly screaming that they were late".

"And what monument is? Why didn't you say it before?" I asked him, feeling something that resembled enthusiasm.

"I haven't thought about it before, maybe my human mind is not as brilliant as my vampire's one... but the good thing is that I know where this monument is, it's in a cemetery..."

"Really? Well, that's a good new, where is this cemetery?"

"That's the thing, love, I know that cemetery, I've already seen that monument, but I can't remember where it is". He said, looking black. "I'll discover it, I promise Bella". I knew he could remember, but I wasn't sure what we could find in that cemetery, it could even be a random memory of a place she had gone in the past.

"Sweetheart, I know it's odd, but I'm positive that this thing will bring us to her". He was convinced about it, and the deathly atmosphere that had surrounded both had abandoned him, making him unbearably awesome. Well, if he was positive about it, I was absolutely positive about him.

Seeing the determination on his face I couldn't prevent myself from touching his face. I lifted my hand and with the index finger traced the perfect line of his nose, then I made my fingertips slide on his delicious and inviting lips, caressing them repeatedly. I could hear his heart beating convulsively and impossibly fast. "So, you should engage in remembering where it is, my love" I whispered.

"I'm applying myself at it" he said nodding, and slowly put his hands on my face. His warm, trembling fingertips caressed my cheekbones and made me shiver. When he lifted his face and pressed his mouth on mine I could nothing but moan and answer to his hungry lips. His heartbeat was like an incidental music of our kiss, and a small part of my mind came back to his words.

"Can you tell me why you said I've made your heart beat??" I told him in a whisper, when he left my mouth and began to slide his burning lips along my jaw and down my neck.

He glanced up at me, his hypnotist eyes were gleaming and warm "Don't you remember the heartbeat of Julia?" he asked me and put an hand under my shirt, caressing my back.

"Could you hear it?" I asked him in a whisper, his hand was distracting me, but I was curious about it. I was so sure he couldn't have heard it.

"I hadn't noticed it, but when I saw you staring at her chest with anger I concentrated and heard it. It's slow and low. Mine is faster. And that's because of you, my love. Julia's heart beats, mine lives", his heartbeat confirmed his words, beginning to hammer very frantically.

His crooked smile shone on his face when I understood his words. "I love when you can see what you do to me..." he added and kissed me with passion.

My senses were overwhelmed by everything that was Edward, his intoxicating perfume surrounded me like a mist I couldn't see through and his warmth sent shivers from my back to all my body. I had a proper answer to tell him, but I was momentarily too occupied to respond to his kisses and to run my fingers through his hair.

His hands slided along my side and when they reached the edge of my skirt he moaned loudly and rolled us so that he was hovering over me. I took advantage of that new position to wrap my legs around his waist and made our bodies even more near. Another moan escaped from his mouth. I closed my eyes at this luscious sound and enjoyed the pleasure of his lips and teeth on my collarbone, while his heart was beating faster and faster.

"Mmmm... I really like what I do to you..." I whispered and opened my eyes, looking for his face, and saw two things. The first one, my shirt was vanished; the second one, his eyes were very dark and very eloquent.

"Oh sweetheart, you do to me more than this..." he replied before attacking my neck.

*

The door downstairs slapped and the familiar sweet scent of my little grumbler reached the bedroom, accompanied by that of Julia. Renesmee went upstairs and knocked on the door "Mum, dad, can you come? I've asked Julia to sleep here" she said.

"We're coming" Edward answered to our daughter. His face mirrored mine for the disappointment we were feeling. We get dressed in some seconds and then I opened the door. Renesmee wasn't there, she had come back to the living room where Julia was.

We went downstairs, and greeted them with a smile. That was the real first sleepover of our daughter. She had already done 'sleepovers' with Alice and Rosalie, but those messy, pink, pillows' party couldn't be called sleepovers, not when you're the only one who sleeps and when the meal is a group of bears.

"So, you're having a sleepover!" I said enthusiastically.

"I don't want to bother you..." whispered Julia shyly.

"You're welcome Julia" I told her. Nessie and Julia looked like Alice and me. It reminds me when I was human and used to have 'sleepovers with Alice', although Alice was usually replaced with Edward... In a second my mind jumped on Nessie and Jacob.

"Where is Jacob?" asked Edward anticipating me.

"He's not come back yet" She rolled her eyes. "Can we both sleep on my bedroom?" she asked dragging Julia inside her room.

"Of course you can! Good Night Julia" I told her before she vanished behind the door.

After a second Nessie came out from her bedroom and gave us a hug. She needed a moment to be alone with us as much as we did. _I hope we will find Samanta and Cecilia very soon._

"We will find them Nessie, I promise!" told Edward seriously and tightened his grip on us. "Everything will get better"

_I hope so!! I love you. _"We love you too Nessie" I whispered and caressed her cheek.

_Changing subject... although last night you've been impeccably silent, for this night, I'd like you to not be too noisy or rough... I don't think Julia would appreciate to be awakened by the free trunk destroying the whole house because my parents were having fun on it, as it happened last week... _I knew that if I were human I would have blushed right now and I looked at Edward, not to show my embarrassment to Renesmee. Unbelievably his face was of a self-colored bright scarlet. I could nothing but smile_. _

Edward coughed and kissed her cheek. "We will be good... Good night Renesmee".

"Good night" she answered and smiled. I gave her a last hug and then let her go to her bedroom.

Immediately Edward wrapped me with his warm arms and leaned his mouth on my neck, his perfume was wonderful and his soft lips on my skin sent blissfully shivers on my body. I put my hand on his bronze hair and closed my eyes to be wrapped by the feeling of him around me. "Hum... the tree..." he whispered, then kissed the skin under my ear "what a good idea we had last Monday..." he added, then ran his hands on my hair and smelled it. "I guess no other oak of that wood has ever..." he didn't finish the sentence, but froze.

"Edward! What...?" I breathed. Why was he still?

"Nothing, my Bella" he replied and guided me towards our bedroom.

I spent part of that night listening to his heartbeat together with his breaths and his snoring, it was a warm melody which kept me company when he had fallen asleep.

All at once his snoring stopped, his breath changed and I perceived, like the previous morning, that he was awake.

I admired his body as he stretched and I was captured by his awesome, unbearable smile. He was astonishing. In a quick movement surprised me and rolled above me "Good morning my love" he whispered and kissed every part of my face.

"Good morning!" I answered to his words and to his kisses.

"Bella, I have a good news... I've understood!" he said enthusiastically. His eyes were shining, probably as mine did when I understood what he meant.

"Do you... do you remember?"

"Yes! My dream helped me... " he explained and smirked at me.

"Your dream?! What did you dream?" I asked him even more excited and curious. What kind of a dream could have helped him to remember? It didn't matter, the most important thing was that he remembered.

"I dreamed about our 'adventure' on the oak, and I've remembered! It's the Oak Woods cemetery of Chicago!" He gave me a beaming crooked smile and took the cell phone on the bedside table next to me.

"I'm calling Jasper" he answered to my questioning expression. "The cemetery is in the path towards Chicago, inside the woods, they could have met it"

**I know it seems that nothing happened in this chapter, but everything will be clear in the future; moreover, I craved an Edward and Bella-alone chapter! :D**

**bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Edward got up and dialed Jasper's number, he began to walk back and forth in the room, between our bed and the window of the balcony, from which seeped the dim light after the dawn.

A familiar noise from the woods in front of the house caught my attention. Edward was waiting for Jasper to answer the call, and looked at me curiously when I put on a dress and went out in the balcony. Although the woods was full of trees, I could see in the distance an enormous animal running towards our house. My gaze lingered a moment longer on him before I put my foot on the balcony and jumped down.

"Bella" I heard Edward calling me from our bedroom, I didn't answer, but ran to meet Jacob as I had a steadily escalating sense of foreboding, and the haste of his run confirmed me that my feeling was correct. I knew Jacob well, he was my best friend and even transformed in a wolf I could understood his mood.

In a few seconds I was face to face with a gigantic red haired werewolf.

Contrary to my belief he seemed quiet. "Jake. What's happened? Did you find Rose and Emmett?"

His black eyes were as big as a ball and watery like I had seen them only once in the past. Jake blinked once, then shook his head, and looked up at Edward who was dialing another number. Didn't Jasper answer the call? I hadn't heard a word.

"Jake, is everything ok?" I asked him with apprehension. He approached his muzzle to my face and pushed his nose against my cheek, then glanced up at the balcony.

"Can you please transform and tell me that everything is ok?" I prayed him. Jake didn't look at me, but kept his eyes on Edward and walked until he wasn't exactly under the balcony of the bedroom.  
Edward saw Jake and me. He quickly disappeared inside the room for some seconds, then reappeared and leaped over the balcony.

During the second it took him to reach the ground I was so afraid for his safety. His arms and legs were slower than before, less able and less quick compared to the past, but his feet downed with confidence, free and easy, and his face veiled any kind of fear.

"I tried to call Jasper and Rose. Jasper didn't answer and Rose's cell phone is still dead. Jacob, where are them?" Edward asked him with concern.

Jake looked back in the woods then turned his big nose towards Edward and shook his muzzle, again. Frustrating.

"Bella, love, can you go and wake up Renesmee and Julia? Today we have to organize our research and put an end to all this story". Edward glanced at me and waved the window of Renesmee's bedroom. I didn't understand his expression, it was unreadable. But I didn't move, I shook my head and crossed my arms on my chest since I wanted to listen to what Jacob had to tell us, I wanted to know where they were.  
Jacob whimpered and pushed me with his muzzle towards the house.

"I want to know what happened" I replied.

Edward took a deep breath. "Bella, nothing happened! Alice would have seen it! Calm down my love".

He was right but I still had some real misgivings about it. "I want to stay here and listen!" I dug my heels on it. I looked like a five years old child but I didn't care.

Edward came closer and put his hands on my neck. "Silly Bella, you're a vampire, you can hear our whispers from miles and miles. We don't want to hide nothing to you, I only want to speak with Jacob but I can't read his mind so he has to get transformed" he explained and looked at me as I didn't understand something obvious. "...and since he's lost his jeans I don't think he'd like to talk to you completely naked". Edward waved Jacob's leg as a proof of what he had said. Where Jake was used to tie his clothes there was nothing, probably he had lost them during the run.

"Oh" I whispered and internally thanked God that I was a perfectly _immutable pearly-white_ vampire, completely immune to blushing. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm gonna give you a pair of Edward's trousers" I assured Jacob, but he growled at me and shook his head. "Ok, then hurry up, I'm gonna wake Julia and Nessie up" I informed him and ran inside the house.

I went upstairs, took some clothes of Edward and throw them out of the window.

"I'm not wearing them Bella!" Jake yelled from the outside.

"Well, what happened, Jacob, why did it take you so long to come back?" asked Edward.

"The blond and Em were already very far when we've reached them. She was mad, she really wanted to reach Chicago! Luckily Jasper helped us" said Jacob. There was urgency in his voice, which made me hurry up.

I knocked on Renesmee's door. "Nessie, we must go, my dear" I said.

"Yeah mum, we're coming" she replied astonishing me, I didn't expect her to be already awake. I was coming back to my bedroom when I thought of who was outside and what was he wearing or not wearing, and ran back to Nessie's bedroom.

"Ness..." I said, but I heard the voice of Julia coming from the inside.

"Do you think Nahuel will come with us to look for Samanta?" she asked Renesmee.

"I hope, I'd like to speak with him!" Nessie replied enthusiastically.

"Oh..." whispered Julia.

"He's so nice, isn't he?"

Some seconds passed before Julia answered "Oh... well... Mmmm... I don't know..."

I decided to stop this embarrassing dialogue, I didn't want to listen in it. "Nessie, Julia could you wait to go out? And don't open the window! I'll call you when you can" I said quickly and went sitting on the couch.

"Okay" answered Renesmee to my odd request, but I didn't give her much attention, I was too concentrated on Jacob and Edward.

Jake was speaking "... and Jasper and I have found a trace. Edward, we must go and help them..."

What on earth?!! It was 2 seconds I was sitting in the couch, but I couldn't stay here and just listen any longer! I ran outside.  
The first thing my eyes saw was Edward, I kept my look on his face and said. "I'm sorry Jake but I'm not waiting... What did you find?" Edward was rolling his eyes.

"Bella... look, I'm wearing clothes because I don't want your husband to get too envious of my perfect body..." replied to me Jacob, pretending to be serene and quiet.

I shook my head and repeated "What did you find?" I wasn't in a good mood to reply to his joke.

"When we were coming back we've found the trace of a scent, I wasn't certain, but Jasper told me he was sure it was Samanta's. They're following that trail"

Oh my God! I couldn't believe that, could it be so simple? This was a real stroke of luck... "Why are you here?"

"Because the scent crossed a big population center and I don't think a werewolf would go unnoticed, besides I had to inform you about everything. We think she is escaping, but we don't know from what". He said seriously, the mockery was vanished.

"She is escaping... why?" I asked him. What or who could be so frightful to scare away a vampire? I took Edward's hand. Samanta hadn't a mate or a family caring for her, she had only Julia but she had abandoned her without an explanation. I felt pity for this girl.

"I don't know why, we haven't found any other scent which could explain her behaviour. She keeps on changing directions".

"You know where Samanta is??" Yelled Julia running from the main door towards us. Renesmee was behind her with a regretful expression. I knew her feelings, she was too worry for Samanta to wait inside her bedroom as I had asked them. "Where is she? Is she good?" Julia screamed roughly in Jake's face, making him going some steps backwards. The small, shy and delicate creature had been replaced by a real dangerous one.

"Julia" said Edward.

She turned her face and looked directly at his eyes.

Only in that moment I saw some differences in her face, her visage had changed from yesterday. Her skin was paler and the shadows under her eyes had returned, her cheeks seemed dried up, so that the bones under the skin were more evident. She was still pretty, but her beauty was vanishing, giving way to the illness.

The lack of Samanta in Julia's life was evident, physically and psychologically.

I'd put my heart and soul into sparing him this sufferance.

"We're going to find her. Jasper, Rose and Emmett are on her track and we will help her if it's true that she's escaping" Edward reassured her. He wasn't bearing a grudge for what had happened, for what was happening to him, he really meant what he said.

Julia closed her eyes as to cool it. Renesmee caressed her back and she nodded taking deep breaths.

"We should tell Alice and Nahuel..." muttered Jacob, who was looking at my daughter with a dazzled expression. He couldn't avoid her sight for more than a second.

"Mmmm... I don't think so" replied Edward.

Jacob frowned, caught unprepared from Edward answer. "Could you tell me why?" he was still confused.

But Edward shook his head and made a face. "Um, have you met Alice? She must know already, remember?"

Jacob smiled. The remote sound of Carlisle's car confirmed what Edward had already understood, he had spent with Alice too many years not to know her perfectly, and to outguess.

Seconds later the mercedes with Alice and Nahuel arrived in front of us. Nahuel was studying intensively the dashboard,he was enchanted by that car.  
Alice stopped and got out with her usual elegance, in spite of the enormous long coat she was wearing. "Do you like her, don't you?" she said and blinked to Huilen.

He nodded and looked up at us, avoiding specifically Jacob and Julia.

Alice didn't greet us, but got to the point. "Ok guys, we have a problem. They have lost Samanta near Chicago."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Hell, they are vampires, how can they loose the trail of a scent?

"Jasper called me and he told me so, Bella" whispered Alice.

Jacob looked at Alice in disbelief, he had probably the same doubts I had. "Where are they? I've left them in a golf club!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I know where you left them, exactly where I began to see them again! Now they are inside a museum, I've warned them about the sun. It's going to shine in 20 minutes in all the country for almost all day long".

"What do we do now?" asked Jacob, determined.

"I'm going to help them" she said sure, then continued "and you'll go with Edward".

"Where?" I asked confused, I couldn't figure out what was her intention.

"I don't know, I've only seen that Edward would have found her" Alice shrugged.

Edward looked at me and smirked "I guess... Oak woods cemetery?". He didn't wait for Alice to answer, but speak to Jacob with resolve. "Jacob take your Ducati and take Julia with you. You'll follow Bella and me", he was already walking towards the Volvo and pulling me with him.

Renesmee ran and stop in front of us, she was lovely and determined at the same time."No, dad, let me come, I can help you!" she prayed.  
I didn't want to put her in danger, but I couldn't see what could go wrong, and I was really convinced that she could help us to find Samanta, together with Julia.

I took Edward's shoulder and whispered "She's right, we need her and Julia!"

Edward nodded reluctantly and a beaming smile shone her face.

"Ok, guys, we'll see at the cemetery"said Alice, who was already inside the car. Two seconds later she was driving very fast on the road.

Jacob shook his head and joked "You've decided to meet at the cemetery? What a vampiristic choice..."

Renesmee followed him to take his motorbike, she'd never left Jacob ride Julia. Besides she used to go for a ride with him and never lost the chance to go with his beloved Jake. I sighed, still resigned. My daughter was far more reckless than Edward and me, anything that could be dangerous attracted her like a magnet. Bungee jumping, Taek-won-doo, fencing. She was lovely and kind and polite and smart, but I had often thanked God because Edward was immortal and indestructible so that no stroke caused by our daughter could kill him.

"See you later" I told them, but they were already gone.

Nahuel and Julia came with us and sitted in the back seats in silent. Edward shook his head and took my hand after having turned in the engine. The fragrance of sun, honey and lilac confused me by its intesity and I wanted to ask him about his enigmatic smile, but I had some suspects that mr and mrs Mystery were the reason. He didn't read mind anymore, but surely he had the capacity to read people.

Edward drove for almost an hour without speaking, but caressing my skin with his warm and delicate hand. He had an unbearably beaming smile, our hope made him more beatiful than he had ever been during those two days of agony. His green eyes were cahotic, indeed he looked at me, at the road and not too seldom glanced at the rear-view-mirror to control the Ducati Monster behind us.

The car had completely fallen in silent, well, except for the heartbeats. I was surrounded by the hammer of three hearts. That of Julia astoished me, because it had a speed I didn't remember, it was erratic. I had noticed that its pace increased regularly, specially when Edward caressed me. I didn't even try to figure out anything, she was princess of mystery, you know.  
Huilen, on the contrary was calm, very calm. Very, very calm.

When we surpassed the bridge above a railway Edward took a deep breath and said "We've arrived". His heart hammered inside my ears franctically.

He parked in front of a grocery and got out.  
I put the hood of my coat and the sunglasses on, it was 10:00 in the morning and the sun was resolved to shine as Alice had said.

Julia practically ran inside the cemetery without saying anything, but following a trail I couldn't catch.

We followed her, Huilen surer than Edward and me. All of a sudden he turned his face towards us and smiled "It's her scent" he confirmed.  
I concentrated and finally caught the exotic and vampiristic scent. I didn't want to run, after all it was a cemetery, but I couldn't help. I looked at Edward and hand in hand with him ran as fast as we could do without arousing suspicion.

And she was there, under the sun, looking at Julia with worried eyes.

**Hi! We've finally found her! What a grind... wasn'it?? But things are never easy for Bella and Edward... so you're warned!!  
****Ok, some chapters ago I've told you I had to make a choice... next time you'll see what I've chosen! ;D  
I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, that took me so long... Sorry!! I had to prented to study... X)  
Thank you to my Vale-you're great!!- and thank to SWH for her help!!  
****What do you think about Rose having a baby?? I really can't decide.  
**

**Bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Finally" I rejoiced.

Samanta was standing next to the green bushes that outlined the paths inside the cemetery. Her long black hair was shining under the rays of the sun, covering completely her back, I was curious to look at her face, but I couldn't see her expression because Julia was hugging her. I could only imagine the happiness of Julia finding her best friend, even though my happiness was really big.  
I wanted to run towards them, who where still very far from us, but Edward stopped me pushing his hand on my shoulder. For a moment my eyes stayed fixed on his hand which was enlightened by the light of a sunny day. His bare skin wasn't sparkling, it was the hand of a human.

Involuntarily I stopped breathing and looked up at his face. He was still splendid, with his eyes, green like a meadow in May, the perfect line of his nose, his strong jaw, his tender lips. He had lost all the magical features but the sun still shone his impudent beauty.

It took me some seconds to understand the seriousness of his expression.

"We're not alone Bella" he muttered.

"What?" I asked him confused.

He waved some black figures in the shade of the trees behind Samanta and Julia. I hadn't notice them before, I was too focused on that girl that had filled my thoughts during those few days.

"Was I running too fast?"

"No, Bella. I just think they're unnaturally unnerving. Those clothes and those hoods look familiar. But I'm not certain, they're too far for me" he explained while I was studying them.

Their dark cloaks covered their faces, but not their nature. Edward was right, even though he couldn't look at them as clearly as I could.

There were four black figures. One of them was small and slender like a child, and a satisfied smile was fixed on her perfect red lips.

Beside that small figure two high vampires were arm in arm, their hoods let me see only the whispering mouth of the male, and a black lock of the female. They were very high, but the huge body of the vampire behind, overtopped them.

"No" I sighed.

Jane put off her hood, revealing her angelic and devilish face, her scarlet eyes were looking at Samanta and Julia with an unbearable fulfilled expression.

Nahuel was some steps forwards and looked behind at us to understand what was happening.

"I didn't expect them to be here" I lamented. I had thought of them when Jacob had said Samanta was escaping from someone, but I had hoped to be wrong. Well, my hopes were that they hadn't found her.  
We had found her simultaneously, though.

Edward tightened his grip on my shoulder. "So did I. I hoped they'd lost her"

"Do we go to meet them?" asked Huilen, eager to reach her sister.

I nodded and began to walk towards them. Edward stopped me again.

"Bella, you're the only real vampire of us, I hate the idea I can't protect you"

"I don't need to be protected, Edward. You need my help, Samanta needs our help"

He thought for a brief moment then nodded. "We must help Samanta" he agreed with me.

I understood and concentrated on my elastic band -with Jane we should be careful- I forced it and extended it enwrapping Edward and Nahuel, then I enlarged it even more to catch Julia and Samanta. Suddenly my thoughts went to Renesmee and Jacob, who had certainly arrived and would have found us very soon.

I'd wanted to warn them and tell them not to come here, since I didn't want Renesmee to meet the Volturi again, but I could do nothing, because Jane would have certainly noticed if one of us ran away, and mostly she'd follow him.

I found the bright lights of Renesmee and Jacob inside my elastic, they were still at the entrance of the cemetery.

They were very far, I could perceive their scents, but I had to concentrate a lot on them.  
I didn't figure out why they weren't coming here, but I was happy for that.

I walked and kept studying the other figures which were still completely hidden by their cloaks. They were all focused on the two girls but the path was straight and they'd soon perceived our presence.

My elastic band answered easily to all my movements and I was ready to everything could have happened from now on.

Julia was urging on Samanta with zip, but the girl kept her eyes on one of the vampire hidden by a dark grey cloak, arm in arm with her mate.

"Sam, what are you saying? I don't understand!" cried Julia.

"I must go. I must go Julia! He'll help me!" Samanta replied to her friend without looking away from the vampire on the left of Jane.

"How could he help you? What do you need?" asked Julia confused.

"He'll help me" repeated Samanta, who tried to reach him, although Julia was holding her back. "I can't bear it anymore!"

"But what are you talking about?"

"Go away Julia, leave me alone with him, he'll do what I need"  
As we came nearer, I perceived the odd sound of an unremitting, unceasing murmuring that was coming from the couple of vampires next to Jane. The vampire with the dark grey cloak was speaking softly something like a spell.

"Bella, there's Afton, we need your shield to help Samanta" whispered Edward who nodded the vampire who was murmuring.

Everything was clear now. Edward had spoken to me about Afton, the mate of Chelsea. He had an odd and macabre capacity, and luckily like Jane he should keep speaking to his prey to use his horrible power. Horrible wasn't an euphemism, forasmuch as he could confuse your mind and impress ghoulish images which confuse you so much to make you beg for death.

I couldn't believe that horrible images could destroy a vampire's mind, above all non-vegetarian vampires' mind , but Edward had ensured me that the Volturi often recurred to Afton when they wanted to punish vampires who weren't law abiding.

Edward was sure that my shield could oppose his power as well, because they didn't use him the last time we met and I really hoped he was right.

I controlled the elastic band, but didn't perceive any kind of attack, even though I was sure that Afton was using his power on Samanta.

I said nothing, but stayed on the alert.

"Hi Jane" said Edward loudly.

The shrill laugh of Jane echoed all around us. "Good Morning Edward… Bella" she said my name with haste, the same haste I felt.

Her sight made the blood inside of me cover my eyes, and the venom fill my mouth. I felt like an animal, like a vampire ready to fight.

I was going to growl, but I kept clenched my jaw.

"I see that something is changed from the last time we met…" she smirked and looked fixedly at Edward.

"Only apparently" answered Edward.

"Yes, I see your friendship are still… exotic… But I don't see the rest of your family. Have you abandoned them to keep living outlaw?"

"We've never lived outlaw, you know, Jane"

"Whatever…" said Jane doubtfully and turned her satisfied gaze on Samanta and Julia, who were still there in the same position.

Samanta was crying desperately, her face was a mask of horror and hopelessness and she was screaming loudly, she looked like a madman. She was moving frantically and amok, trying to escape from Julia.

I couldn't figure out why Afton was still able to manipulate her seeing that I perceived clearly the presence of Samanta inside it. Wasn't my elastic band good to reject his power?

I wanted to run and reach her, to distract her from him but I didn't know what they would have done if we moved to help Samanta.

"Why are you torturing her? What has she done?" I asked them, I couldn't bear the sight of that girl so suffering.

Felix put off his hood and smiled at me. "We weren't looking for her, but since she's here, we can't loose this… opportunity".

"Opportunity?"

Jane laughed amused by my question, then Felix answered to me, he was as amused as Jane. "She's an abominable creature, she deserves it"

Nahuel growled and with two long jumps approached the two girls.

"We have a different opinion about what an abominable creature is" I told him.

"Mmmm… maybe"

"No, not maybe. There is no question"

"Hasn't she used her power on your husband, has she?" asked him with strong and arrogant voice, then gave a nod towards Edward.

"This doesn't mean anything" I replied with anger. Edward wrapped my waist with his arm as he wanted me to keep quiet. This was a very difficult situation and we couldn't allow ourselves to face it the wrong way. I knew it but I couldn't help.

"Aren't you vegetarian anymore? Your eyes show me that you still refuse to drink the right thing…then I think that this situation means a lot to you". Felix knew our real troubles and tried to take advantage of it.

All at once Samanta stopped screaming.

She was looking at Edward with sorrow and regret, her heart was hammering incredibly fast, her breaths were frantically irregular and her face was red for the effort to avoid Julia.

"No, it's not possible" she murmured and slowly shook her head.

"Don't you see him Samanta? You've done it again" said Afton out loud for the first time.

Samanta was completely subject to every word he said, she was like a puppet on his hands, he could make her believe everything he wanted.

"You've killed your mother and you've destroyed their lives…" he added.

"No, Sam, don't believe him" pleaded Julia, who was trying to calm her down.

Samanta turned her look on her best friend, her dark blue eyes were watery and her brown cheeks were bathed in tears. "I've destroyed your life" she murmured with a sorrowful voice.

"Samanta you're my best friend, you've helped me" Julia was sincere but her friend wasn't able to see the truth.

"Julia's right, Samanta, listen to her" pleaded Huilen.

But it seemed that she hadn't even heard his words. "No, I haven't told you about Cecilia" she shouted at Julia, her blue eyes fixed on those of her friend. "I'm sorry Julia"

Suddenly I felt something change inside my shield. Renesmee and Jacob were approaching us and the nature of one of them had changed into a more animalistic one.

My mind was focused on them, trying to figure out the reason of their run, when I saw the quick move of Samanta, which came as a surprise for all of us, above all Julia and Nahuel, who were petrified.

I only heard Edward say "No, Samanta, don't do it!" before she exploited the moment of doubt of Julia. With a quick move she had relieved her self of Julia's touch and ran towards Afton, who left her mate and blocked Samanta with both the hands.

For that quick move the paleface of Afton escaped from the cloak. The red eyes and the mouth, almost devoid of lips, made him look like a snake.

"Well done Samanta" approved Afton whispering on her ears.

Samanta looked at Afton and pleaded with him "Please help me. Please kill me"

"With great pleasure" said Jane smirking at me and raising her left hand above Samanta. A clang preceded the sparks and the flames which killed Samanta.

All this scene happened so quickly that it had been difficult even to me to understand everything. What was certain was that Samanta was dead, killed in a manner that was beneath contempt.

The painful growl of Julia resounded and she moved her delicate and lethal figure, trying to attack them. Only the howling of a wolf distracted her for a moment.

We knew that we couldn't win against them, and that we should be encouraged since Julia hadn't attacked them, but neither Edward nor me restrained the red wolf who lashed out against Jane.

**Hi!!!  
Yeah... I've done it! I've killed her... That has been my choice.  
But don't worry, the solution is really near!! ;D  
I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, but I don't know when, you know, my exams are waiting... X)  
Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Bye bye!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi!!  
I know this took me a very long long time... I'm sorry!!! I had to organize a lot of things, to study and to help my brother who broke his nose... he's as crazy as his sister... x)  
A great Thank you to ambii-twilight-chick!! You're magic! xD**

Jacob beat Jane down with a jump and his beast like growl echoed in the cemetery.

I didn't know if there were humans, but they would be running away from this terrifying sound.

Jacobs' front legs were on Jane's arms, beside her glorious face, and he was so bent that they were practically on top of each other. She was looking at him with an annoying smile, she probably knew that my shield couldn't protect him from her power anymore as he was touching her, and obviously she was going to make him experience the horrible feeling of pain she could produce.

Indeed Felix agreed with me as he didn't move, but waited for her to react; he knew well that she didn't need his brutal strength.

All of a sudden Julia screamed "Why did you do that? Why did you kill her? You're monsters". Her voice broken with weeping and her delicate face now distraught with pain. She didn't even try to approach them, but took Nahuel by the arm and leaned her face on his chest.

The natural instinct to attack them and get revenge had already vanished from her face, now I could only see her deep pain. I had known her for just one day, but I knew she was a kind hearted girl, and that violence wasn't in her nature even though she was a vampire, after all.

But Edward and I were ready for a battle which seemed inescapable and lethal for us at this point. And at the same time I was scared and attracted to fight with them.

I was aware that the girl who had nourished all my hopes had been killed undeservingly and the comprehension that there was no chance, no solution, nothing to escape the horrible future that was approaching us filled my mind and make the venom water my mouth and overshadow my thoughts. Besides I was afraid for Edward, even if we survived this 'meeting' with the Volturi, I didn't know how to change his mind. I was defenceless as he would never accept becoming a monster and I hadn't even had the opportunity to touch Samanta and be free to follow the destiny of my lovely Edward. In that moment I was the strongest among my friends and I knew that we couldn't have the better of this situation, but my body longed for revenge. For Samanta, and for all our hopes that had died with her. And if I'd lost, I'd have my happy ending, as if I couldn't convince Edward to drink human blood, I'd die with him.

All those thoughts crossed my mind in less than five seconds, Jane had just fallen on the ground, and watching Jake assaulting her I prepared myself to them.

"No, Bella" murmured Edward in my ear as softly as he could. He took my shoulders on his hands and leaned his mouth even closer to me.

His hot breath on my skin distracted me for a second, and he exploited the situation to keep speaking to me. "Bella, we can't fight with them. We're not strong enough and I don't want to lose you, my love"

"But they've killed her. We've lost Edward, we can't do anything" I whispered desperately.

"My love, we haven't lost. You already knew that I didn't want to be addicted to Samanta. Her death is a terrible disgrace, but doesn't change anything. I'm not allowing you to die, you can't die, Bella, and I prefer to be a monster than to think of your death"

"Edward…" I said but I was too surprised by his words to add anything else. I looked into his emerald eyes to understand if he was telling me the truth and apparently he was. I didn't find any hint of uncertainty, but sincerity and hope.

"Bella, I'm convinced there's a way to find Cecilia, and I want to find her, but we must survive this" he said, "Do you agree Bella?" I nodded and surrendered to his decision to avoid any kind of conflict with them, trying to maintain control.

Jacob and Jane fought for a moment before the red wolf hanged over her small body and stopped growling. In spite of his obvious pain, he approached his muzzle to her pearly skin and showed her his pointed white fangs, ready to bite.

I had to stop Jake, to tell him to get away from her or even drag him away, now that incredibly she wasn't using her power to full capacity on him yet. We had to stop it before she began to fight seriously, since she would be too strong, even for Jacob, and my elastic band couldn't help him where he was. I had to do it, yes, but my eyes were still red from the anger, all my muscles were still contracted in attack position, and in spite of Edward's words I wanted her to suffer in part all the hell she had given and was still giving me.

So I didn't move, but growled together with Nahuel and Julia when, after a painful howl, Jacob tried to snap her and failed.

He bit the air next to Jane's face, and she was smiling maliciously.

Felix looked the scene almost annoyed even though Chelsea and Afton had approached Jacob and were ready to fight. Jacob didn't pay attention to the group of Volturi focused on him, but turned his aching eyes behind him, towards the graves on the left of the graveyard.

Imprinting is such a deep bond, that even in a position of complete danger, during an attack to a sadistic enemy and surrounded by three other hostile vampires, Jake worried for Renesmee first.

I had heard her heartbeat approaching and knew that she was very close, in fact her scent came from my left and mingled with that of Edwards'. But I was sure that following Jake's glance I would have found her as well.

Her small and perfect figure was standing between two white graves and she was panting from the run. Her brown curly hair was shining under the sun and her beauty was dazzling, even though her cheeks were red and bathed in tears.

"Renesmee" Edward sighed. His voice was desperate as mine would be if I had the strength to speak.

She didn't answer him, but gave a look to the group of vampires who where next to Jacob, although we were all very close. Edward and I had approached Nahuel who was wrapping Julias' shoulder in his arm and looking around, ready for an attack from one of the Volturi.

Renesmees' attention was completely focused on Jacob and she didn't notice that all our eyes were on her.

"Look Jane, the young Renesmee Cullen has come" said Felix peacefully as if the vampire he was speaking to hasn't just been attacked by a werewolf and was lying on the ground almost completely hidden by her enemy. "And she's prettier than her mother…" he added raising an eyebrow.

Jake growled again, but his snarl soon became too suffering and in a few moments he fell silent. Apparently he could manage the suffering he was feeling because of Jane, but he should go away and exploit the thing that they weren't attacking us, but oddly waiting for something.

Edward squeezed my hand and took a deep breath, his gaze was on Jane. "Jacob Black, let Jane go" he said with conviction. But our werewolf friend didn't react and, on the contrary, opened his mouth and growled against Renesmee.

"Jake, get away" begged Renesmee breathlessly.

But Jacob couldn't move, because he was the prisoner and the gaoler at the same time, in fact Jane couldn't escape the strong grip of his legs and he was imprisoned, under the influence of her power.

"Jake..." called Renesmee again, and then started to walk directly towards Jacob.

All of a sudden I felt a pressure on my shield, just in the direction of Renesmee and heard a silent whispering coming from Afton. He was trying to mesmerize my daughter, but my elastic band was there, protecting her from his power unlike what had happened before with Samanta. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't protect Samanta, but I was tremendously glad that I could save my daughter from such a wretched being.

Edward growled loud when he understood what was happening. "Afton... can you stop attacking my daughter? Your power doesn't work on us, so, stop trying and wasting your time" he said with an expression which reminded me that he was still a vampire.

Jake snarled loud and with an extraordinary strength left Jane's grip and jumped in front of Afton and his mate Chelsea.

I quickly wrapped Jacob with my shield and sighed of relief when I felt some weak pushes directed towards him rebound on my elastic band. They were weaker than I remembered and they didn't hurt, but annoyed me a lot. I looked at Jane for a moment and her astonished expression showed more than I could imagine, she knew that she could do nothing against my shield, so where did that surprised face come from?

I hadn't the time to think about it because Jacob and Chelsea were very close, studying each other.

"Jacob, stop, please get away" Edward was begging him to go against all his senses and his reasons and I knew what a great effort was for Jacob to accept it.

But finally Jacob turned his look on Edward and after a moment during which it seemed that they were mentally speaking, Jacob ran towards Nessie and soon vanished behind the trees of the cemetery.

Renesmee glanced at me for a brief moment and ran behind him.

Felix did something I didn't expect. He looked at Afton with a chilling expression and told him something that even my vampire ears couldn't hear. Probably he said to him to stop as the pressure on the shield ended suddenly.

Felix had stopped Afton, and Jane wasn't using her power completely or her arrogance, I should add. This was definitely really strange.

"Well done Edward, you've convinced him to stop joking… this situation could become really interesting if you hadn't done. Afton could be very convincing, if he wants to, isn't that right Afton?"

Felix's tone was as presumptuous as usual, but Jane cast a menacing look at him and Afton didn't even answer the question.

"I don't think Afton is very useful if my wife is nearby, Felix" Edward sneered.

Now that Jacob wasn't attacking them we could find out why they were here, and why they didn't take the chance to react against us, and Edward was trying to unveil the mystery of their presence here.

"Your wife hasn't been very useful for Samanta… or perhaps she didn't want to help her?" Jane had the nerve to ask.

I felt a deep growl coming from my throat before Jane could end her sentence.

Julia cried louder and asked again "Why did you kill Samanta? You're monsters!" Now she was completely holding onto Huilen, and I couldn't even look at her face as she was using Nahuels' arm to hide it. Huilen caressed her hair and looked with anger at the small vampire, beautiful like an angel.

"No, Julia, she was the monster... and she knew it" answered Afton coldly, anticipating Janes' reaction.

"She was internally aware to be a reprehensible creature and she was a risk for all our species"

"Aro didn't agree with what you said. I was there when you came seven years ago and killed Joham in front of my eyes. I remember that Aro spoke with all my sisters and wanted Samanta and Cecilia to join your group as he admired their powers. He didn't think Samanta was a risk, he said she was an exceptional discovery" replied Nahuel stiffly.

"Aro can change his mind..." sneered Felix and looked at Jane, who laughed for a moment.

"Or, maybe you've changed the approach to use to convince someone to join your band?" I asked.

Jane smiled and talking to Chelsea and Afton replied to me "She's smart, isn't she?"

"I don't think that a dead vampire will accept to join you…" I replied with strong voice, the image of Samanta was clear in mind and what they've done was unbearable even for me.

"Well, this was a first try… however our job is finished here"

"I don't think you should tell Aro about your failed mission" suggested Nahuel.

Jane put on her hood and covered her face inside it "It's not possible to hide anything from Aro, but I think he will appreciate our job, after all". Her voice seemed smug, but I didn't understand the reason behind this.

"Goodbye Edward, Bella… good search"said Jane, who then turned her back on us and walked away.

Felix nodded at us and followed after her quickly while Afton and Chelsea followed them arm in arm as I had seen them before.

After a minute of silence, Edward hugged me and pushed my face against his neck.

"Are they gone?" he asked me seriously.

"Yes, I can't perceive them anymore"

"Perfect" he said and caressed my face and my hair with excitement.

"Perfect??" I wouldn't use that word, not in the situation we were in at the moment.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's perfect. Didn't you understand Jane's veiled words? She tried to act like Aro, but she can't, and I know her mind too well to be screwed over".

I couldn't figure out what he meant, but his true enthusiasm could be a good thing. Okay, it was always a good thing when his wonderful face was enlightened by enthusiasm, but maybe this time it meant good news, and this was even better.

"My Bella, I know why they killed Samanta. It was not only because they are sadistic and cruel, they wanted to find someone else, and don't you remember Felix's words?" I nodded and saw that even Nahuel and Julia were listening to Edward now.

"And then Jane wished us good search"

I thought for a moment at his words and understood everything.

"They used Samanta to find Cecilia, isn't it? When they saw you, they understood that we were looking for Samanta, but mostly for Cecilia and they killed her in front of us…"

"Yeah, so when we found Cecilia, she'd have known everything and maybe she'd even go to Volterra to avenge her sister, and they would obtain what they want" concluded Edward.

Huilen shook his head. "Cecilia and Samanta weren't on good terms with each other"

"Yes, but they didn't know it. The only doubt I have is about Demetri. Why didn't they use him to find Cecilia? They would have avoided all this mess" said Edward, playing with a lock of mine.

"But Edward, they didn't know that you choose to drink human blood and keep living to find Cecilia. And mostly how could they know that we'll find her?"

Edward caressed my cheek and fixed his emerald eyes on me. "I think Chelsea knew how much I love you"

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi!!  
I have to say sorry to everyone that has put this story on the alert and received lots of emails for that... I had to change a BIGGGG mistake and I couldn't bear the sight of that mistake not in one but in three chapters, I don't even know how I did it!! And I'm wondering why nobody told me... :(  
As always thank ambii-twilight chick!**

**Good Reading!! :D**

It was late evening and the sky was illuminated with the orange rays of light of the dying sun, but I didn't care much for it, my mind was taken by other things. During the trip I had called Carlisle to inform them of what happened, even though they already knew most of this thanks to Alice.

Edward parked the Volvo at the end of the white road to our house, under the enormous weeping willow shading part of the garden. When he turned off the engine the sobs of Julia became unbearable, I looked back at her, she was leaning on Huilen's' shoulder and her pearly face was gaunt from the pain I could only imagine. Samanta had been all her world until that very moment.

Nahuel was looking at her and took her hand at once. "Julia" he whispered, with a view to us, said "We go hunting".

"Okay" I told him. I wondered why Nahuel cared for her so much, probably because they were so linked by the pain they were feeling, he was a very kind and gracious man.

"No. I'm not coming" she replied without raising her face.

"Yes, you're going hunting, and I'll come with you, Julia. You're weak and don't look good, the shadows under your eyes are very dark, they don't lie to me" said Nahuel.

"I don't care anymore. Samanta's dead, now I'm alone again and a monster again" she lamented between the sniffles.

She covered her face and tried to dry her tears, but Nahuel took her hands and gently put them down. "No. No, you're not, we're here with you, and you can still hunt animals"

"For now, but what will I do in a couple of days?" she asked.

"Julia, I promise you, we'll find Cecilia as soon as possible. Do you understand? I promise you" I repeated and hoped that I'd be able to keep my word.

"Really?" she asked me with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

I looked into Edwards' eyes, those amazing but unfamiliar emerald green eyes, they weren't his, and he wasn't completely my Edward. He returned from my gaze, serious and determined.

No, a failure wasn't acceptable.

I nodded to answer her question, but didn't look away. I simply repeated "I promise."

Nahuel opened the door and said "So, come on". He got out the car and waited for Julia to follow him outside. A second later they were running towards the forest behind the rubble of what until yesterday was the house belonging to Emmett and Rose.

As they vanished between the trees, Edward got out the car, and ran to open my door before I could open it myself. I took his fragile hand and stood in front of him. He took both my hands and clasped them with his, our gaze never left each others' faces. How could I not be mesmerized by his perfect face?

Our eyes showed more than words could say, and he could probably see how much I was hurting from the revelation that came some seconds after Jakes' attack towards Jane.  
I remembered exactly the conviction in his voice when he told me he'd never be a murderer again, and now his persuasion was as strong as before, but he said he had changed his mind.

"When?" was the only thing I could say, although there were lots of things I wanted to know.

"When? What are you talking about?"

"When did you... change your mind?" I asked, waiting a moment before finishing the question.

He lift my hand and with his thumb gently caressed my jaw. "Last night" he answered, after a deep breath he confessed "It didn't take me much time to change my mind... I couldn't bear the look in your eyes when you touched my waist. There was an abyss of pain". I grimaced and leaned my face against the back of his hand. " Bella, I'd die a thousand times to let you live, but if my death causes yours, I just want to live forever"

"But you wouldn't live the way you want" I whispered.

Edward raised my other hand and touched it with his mouth, my dark eyes were still reflected in his. "I'll be with you, that's the main thing. Forget the rest"

I began to shake my head before he finished the sentence, I felt to guilty to encourage him to abandon our choice of life, but he was right, we'd be together after all.

Edward put his hands on the side of my face and stopped me. "My love, haven't you just promised Julia that you'd find Cecilia soon?" he asked me with a tone that was reassuring.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

He smiled, then leaned his lips on my forehead and gave me a kiss. "I'll resist as long as I can"

"Edward..."I whispered. I was going to count all my distractions, all the reasons why we should be more than worried, but he surprised me. I looked at him agape as his index finger began to caress my lower lip. His movements were gentle and his fingertip slid slowly and delicately from one side to the other side of my mouth. And here I was, at the slightest touch of his skin my mind grew dim, my breath eased in and the attraction towards him increased like I was iron and he was a magnet. In a moment I was practically dazzled.

Suddenly he sighed and his finger left my lip, descended on my chin, and down above my neck, then left. But my lip was still warm from his touch and his sweet scent of sun, honey and lilac caressed my tongue, tempting me. I didn't waste a moment away from him, and after a second I was deliberately kissing him and forgetting all my thoughts. His delicious lips moved with mine and his heartbeat freaked out, echoing in my mind. My hands moved freely on his hair and I felt him wrapping my waist as tight as he could. I was sure I could feel the vibration of his chest at every beat of his heart.

"Hey, lovebirds!" the voice of Emmett boomed above us.

Edward and I looked up at the tree. Emmett was dangling from the top of the willow with a goofy smile.

"Haven't you finished all your lovey-dovey crap yet?" He asked and his laugh echoed all around, but didn't cover the crystalline voice of Rosalie, who was leaning against the trunk.

"No, Em" Edward replied, and laughed with them. I tried to smile, I was glad to see that Rosalie was not in the bad mood I remembered, but my face could only make a strange grimace. I wasn't a good actress, I already knew this.

Emmett jumped down , close to Edward and slapped him gently in the arm, he probably remembered the discussion we had in the canteen at school. "We've known of your meeting with those ducky guys which are Felix, Jane, Chelsea and Afton... isn't it? What a pity I wasn't present. It could have been interesting..."

"Oh, shut up Emmett!" grumbled Rosalie. "We're glad you're back safely from the meeting, with the Volturi so soon... We wanted to come and we weren't far from the cemetery, but Alice forbade us to come to you. She said we couldn't help you and it was necessary that everything went as they'd planned..."

Edward nodded. "We know, Alice knows what's best"

"Of course I know!" giggled Alice she had arrived with all the family. She seemed the only one almost serene, or maybe she was the best actress, as the others had very serious expressions. Jasper waved at us at my smile, but I understood that I hadn't deceived him, in fact he looked at me and came towards Edward, maybe to increase the influence of his power.

Esme and Carlisle arrived arm in arm, both had watery eyes. When Esme reached us, she hugged both Edward and me and seemed unwilling to leave us again.

Carlisle took Edwards' arm. "Son, Samanta's death is a disgrace with no sense, no one has the right to commit such a crime, but we'll help you. I know finding Cecilia is going to be hard, and we must hurry up. I'm certain she can help you"

"Thank you. But, Carlisle, you know what I'll have to do if we cant" said Edward earnestly.

Carlisles' expression didn't change at his sons' words, he only sighed "We know". In this moment none of them even tried to give a hint of, they all knew what a difficult choice this had been for Edward. "For that reason I suggest you go hunting because we don't know how long the blood you have inside your body, will be sufficient for your heart"

"I agree, we'll go now" I said without losing a moment, and took Edwards' hand to pull him into the woods.

"Wait a moment, love" he told me kindly, he turned his gaze towards Carlisle. "What if I drink the blood for the transfusion?"

Carlisle became pensive and then answered "That could be a good idea! I don't know what to think, but tomorrow we could try" his voice seemed cheered up. But the grimace Alice made for a thousandth of second revealed me that Carlisle's conjecture was wrong.

In a certain sense I was glad to have looked at Alice and not at Carlisle so I didn't have the time to deceive myself. But probably I had been the only one, as they all were encouraging both him and me.

Alice mumbled something like "It can't be..." and moved some steps away from Jasper.

Whatever Alice could have seen I knew that Edward needed to feed and wasting time wondering wasn't a good idea at the moment. "Love, let's go hunting" I begged him, and with great surprise he nodded and walked with me into the woods.

"See you later lovebirds" boomed Emmett, and soon all their voices disappeared.

We ran at a suitable speed for him, and after ten minutes I smelled the scent of some deer not far westbound. Edward was following me and stood still, when I stopped running to figure out where the animals were. This forest was full of vegetation but it wasn't difficult to me to see the three deer.

"Did you find something?" he said lowly.

"There are some deer. Don't you smell them?" Their scent was very intense and almost tempting, even though herbivores weren't my favourite meal. Edward closed his eyes and after some seconds he shook his head. "No, I can't". He was very disappointed.

I acted as nothing had happened and walked silently towards the deer. I could hear Edwards' heart beating behind me. He was ready and with an elegant jump attacked the animal. I let the other two run away, I just wanted to be certain that he could still drink animal blood. In some seconds Edward had almost dried up the animal, but he had stopped to turn and smile at me. "More disgusting than usual" he said and returned to his prey.

I was going to reply when the familiar voice of my daughter caught my attention. "Mummy, we're here!" she screamed. I glanced up and saw in the distance Renesmee next to Jacob, who was still at wolf. Behind them there was someone else, maybe they had found Nahuel and Julia. I waved them and looked back at Edward.

He was lying on the ground, completely covered with the blood he had just drunk.

"NO" I screamed with all the voice I had. I kneeled down without even realizing it, threw away the body of the dead deer and took his face between my hands. His eyes were closed but his breath was feeble and his heartbeat hammered irregularly. I heard some voices approaching us, but I didn't give them a moments notice.

"Edward. Edward. My love! Edward!" I cried.

"My Bella... I'm here... " he murmured and even tried to smile. I gave him a soft kiss on the mouth and started to breath again.

"Yes, and I'm not letting you go anywhere else" I whispered.

He sighed and then opened the eyes under which he had deep shadows now. "I think I'll need that human blood sooner than tomorrow" he said.

"No, you won't" answered a deep voice behind me. I growled loudly when I recognized who had just spoken. It was Demetri.

I looked at him with haste and snarled even louder, whatever he wanted here he had to run away very fast and very soon, or I'd killed him. I don't even know where I found the capacity to speak clearly and tell him "Go away Demetri".

"Mum, he's here to help us" Nessie murmured trying to get my attention.

"I don't believe that!" I replied. I couldn't understand how Renesmee and Jake could stand there next to him so easily, knowing who he was, but it didn't matter, I never trusted him. "Demetri go away" I repeated.

I felt Edward caressing my hand and I saw his perfect face enlightened by an original enthusiast crooked smile of his. "Bella, my Bella, listen to him".

I sighed, but did as he asked. Demetri slowly approached Edward and me and then spoke. "You're right Bella, I can't help you... but my mate can" he said and then glanced up in front of him.  
Slowly, I turned my face to my the right and saw a girl I couldn't see. "Samanta?" I asked. I knew there were some differences, my vampire eyes told me that the features were more strong, and her hair shorter, but my mind was so confused that it took me an entire second to understand.

"Cecilia?" I asked again.

The girl cracked a smile and nodded. "Yes".

"Please Cecilia... can you help my husband?" I begged her without waiting a second, but she had been almost as fast as me, because she had already taken Edwards' hand. Cecilia closed her eyes to concentrate and covered his hand with both hers.

"How long does it take before he...?" asked Nessie impatient and curious.

"An hour" answered Cecilia.

I tightened grip on Edwards' other hand and looked into his eyes which were slowly clearing the emerald green. Edward didn't speak but returned my glance and waited with me.

**Ok, ok! This could be the last chapter, I know, but here in Italy 17 is a bad number... so I think I'll write the 18th chapter, also because I hope you'd like to know all the explanations of Demetri and Cecilia as it's since the 2nd chapter I knew what they'd done... and because Edward hasn't given that explanation to Bella yet!! xD  
Tell me your opinion, and if you want I'd like to know your suggestion about the 18th chapter!!  
Ps: this chapter is for my vampire cousin!****  
Byeeee xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody!  
And finally here we are! The last chapter! I am sorry for the late, you know I'm a very busy student-teacher... I hope you'll enjoy this last long chapter and mostly I hope you haven't wasted your time reading this story. I swear I have sweated blood to write it, as I knew the story could be original and but I also knew I was not a good writer, especially a good english writer!! xP  
That was a first try for Bella and for me, and I liked it so much!!So, obviously I've already begun a new story, as I can't stay without these characters! I know I should try to abandon my insane passion for Edward, but I can't help, I really can't help... xD**

"I've done with you guy!" said Cecilia with a spanish accent I hadn't noticed before. She squeezed Edwards' hand for a second and then walked to approach Demetri behind me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Cecilia glanced at me offended, but when she saw my expression and understood I wasn't joking or doubting of her power, she nodded and even tried to smile. I couldn't help but sighing in relief. I just wanted to be certain that her power had effect on him as his eyes were fading and the skin of his hand was getting cooler and harder but his chest was still hammering.

"Don't you see any difference my love?" asked Edward, that quickly stood up and picked me up in his arms bride style.  
I smiled enchanted and astonished at the same time, in less than 5 minutes he had already regained is usual speed and strenght. The signs of weakness and illness were leaving him and his reborn barefaced divine beauty peeped out.

After some seconds of silence during which I enjoyed the pleasure of the sight his face so near to me, I shook my head and finally answered "No, not many..."

Edward frowned and gave me his perfect edwardly crooked smile. I could do nothing but smile back at him half dazzled by him and half conscious of the presence of all the others around us. All of a sudden I came down to earth when Renesmee practically plunged into Edward and me, and hugged us. I wrapped my arm on her shoulder and Edward kissed her on the forehead without loosing the grip on me. The images in her mind were a mixture of memories of those days, of our faces, of our hopes, of everything had gone amiss, but the predominant element was the change of the emerald green eyes of Edward into their usual golden colour. Then her thoughts turned on Samanta, on Jacob attacking Jane and on Demetri and Cecilia hidden in the middle of the forest.

She had begun to tell us the whole story.

"Thank you Nessie, you saved us" whispered Edward, and the tears watered her rosy cheeks. _I love you dad. "_I love you too, sweetie"

The salty scent of her drops mingled with the most perfect of perfumes, and I tightened my grip on her for a last hug before she left us, started jumping over all up and down and grabbed Cecilia by the arm. The brightness of her wet smile had boomed the untameable enthusiasm she was feeling and even Jacob couldn't restrain himself from laughing, a genuine wolfish laugh.

"Cecilia we must go and find Julia! She needs your help too!" Renesmee informed Cecilia and seized her arm.

The brownish haired girl saw into my daughters and then nodded "Okay...". She glanced at Demetri and they both followed Renesmee.

"No!" I said out loud and climbed down from Edwards' arms to stop Cecilia and Demetri. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"Mummy, everything is good, please let Cecilia come with me"

"No, I must thank and speak with them! " I practically begged her. Julia could wait a minute or two.

Edward seized my hand. "Bella, I think Demetri can explain everything. Isn't it Demetri?" He asked him kindly but also determined. Demetri, nodded and gave a resigned look at Cecilia.

"Demetri, I'll be good. Tell them everything, they deserve it even though we don't need them anymore" said Cecilia.

"Perfect!" Renesmee broke the silence that had followed the odd words of Cecilia. "So, Demetri will explain you everything, and Jake" she said following with her eyes the red werewolf that was trotting along around us, "Jake, you stay here and listen, because I want to know the whole story, and you're going to tell me everything, even though Cecilia will tell me all she knows" she said sweetly. Jacob shook his muzzle but didn't follow her when she ran away dragging Cecilia with her. It was difficult to escape her will for all of us, but for Jacob was impossible.

Finally I turned my face on Demetri, he was a surprising and unexpected presence, mostly because I couldn't imagine that a such important element of the Volturi would have helped us. Ok, maybe he didn't really want to help us, as now was looking cautiously and seriously at Edward, but in the end it was thanks to him that Edward was 'healing'.

"Demetri" Edward greeted him formally, "Thank you and your mate for coming, we were looking for you, well, for Cecilia to be honest... We didn't expect she'd found us and mostly that you'd be with her"

"Yes I know, your daughter told us what happened to you" he replied curtly. "The thing is that it was nearly a month that Cecilia and I were looking for you".

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because... Well, when 7 years ago we left you and went to meet Joham, I met Cecilia. We met in Bucaramanga when I was hunting, the day before we found her father. I knew I couldn't stay with her because even though Aro said the hybrids aren't dangerous the intentions of Felix and Jane were more hostile like mine before I met Cecilia, and I wanted to keep being part of the greatest group of vampire. So, I suggested her to hide for a period as Jane was surely jealous of her power and the thing that Aro hadn't stopped praising Cecilia for her capability and tried to convince her to come to Volterra didn't help Jane respect the decision of Aro".

"I thought Jane would never disappoint Aro" I said. I couldn't imagine jane rebelling to Aro's decision.

"No, but she's a leader, she always obtain what she wants and she was still pissed off because of you, Bella, and she wanted a revenge".

Edward took a deep breath and then spoke. "I knew she was very angry when you left, but all of you were and I didn't make much of it"

Demetri got dark, but continued his story "Si, we were... Cecilia went away without accepting Aros' offer and vanished for everyone but not for me. I could find her everytime I wanted, but she didn't know it. Some years after we came back to Volterra Jane and Felix organized to go looking for Samanta, the girl Joham had mentioned, but I knew they wanted to find Cecilia and I intended to go with them. They accepted gladly because with my power their mission would be a piece of cake"  
Demetri stopped talking when he saw my expression confused. Jane could say anything but Aro would have read her true intentions, how could her or Felix hide this to him? How could Demetri hide his love for Cecilia?

"I know what you think, Bella. But Aro never read our minds if we don't want, and he had nothing to suspect of Jane or Felix. I think he knew that I was in love with Cecilia, but he knew I had chosen to stay with them and that's what he wanted. After some months we were travelling in south and north America and we hadn't found Samanta nor Cecilia yet, Jane understood that I wasn't toeing their line and she attacked me. I survived just because Felix helped me and let me go. The first thing I did was find Cecilia, who was in Morocco, and for some months we stayed there, although for me was difficult to resist living there. I convinced her easily to go to Italy and to join the Volturi, but when we arrived there I discovered that Afton and Chelsea had joined Jane and Felix and were now hot on the trail of us. All I thought was to put Cecilia in a safe place and I thought of you and your family"

With the look I followed Jake trotting silently between the trees, but with my mind I followed Demetri's words.

"You are the only one who could face Jane and Afton and Chelsea... I knew where you were, but Cecilia received a phone call from her sister Samanta and even though they weren't in good terms, Cecilia wanted to meet her. I didn't know much about Samanta, I just knew she was... odd, but I didn't say anything when they met three nights ago in Oakswood cemetery".

Finally I understood what Edward had seen in her mind that first day at school. She was planning the meeting with her sister in the cemetery without saying anything to Julia, that was the reason why she wasn't with Julia the following day.

"But you said you were looking for us, so why did you ran away when Jasper, Rose and Emmett pursued you? And why didn't you help Samanta when Jane and her group found her before we did?" asked Edward interested, but I didn't follow the sense of his question, Demetri was speaking not about today, but about the night before yesterday.

"What? What happened between Cecilia and Samanta that night?" Now that we could have the answers I wanted to know everything about it, although Edwards' ambiguous question.

Edward turned his look on me, his wonderful golden eyes were curious and sweet when he spoke "Bella, he has already told us that they argued and Samanta got away to reach Julia while Jasper Emmet and Rose followed them. What else do you want to know, my love?"

"Edward... " I breathed with a wide smile in my face.

"Yes?"

"Ehm... he said nothing about all this thing"

Edward looked confused for a 64th of a second before he understood. "Oh... goodbye silence!" he said pretending to be sad, but I knew he missed it. I put my hand on his chest and felt a soft vibration, the slightest I could perceive. Finally that long hour was finishing. Jacob broke his silent presence yawling and increased his speed inside the woods around us.

I was beaming like a child, stupidly, but I didn't want and couldn't help it. "Welcome back my love" I whispered before turning my eyes on Demetri, who was still there and perhaps thinking I was a crazy vampire.

"So... Jasper didn't followed Julia but Samanta?" I asked finally.

"Yeah, I think he got confused" assumed Edward.

Demetri replied to him, maybe glad that our happy-couple moment was gone. " Yes, I think so. Renesmee said that they had found Samanta's scent, but I can ensure you that Cecilia has got exactly the same perfume, and maybe they confounded them. And Edward, I know we were looking for you, but I knew what you see when you look at me, and trying to talk with three of you without having the time to explain wasn't very attractive to me"

"We are not monster who attack and fight without letting other people explain" Edward replied offended

Demetri shrugged and even made a grin. What did he think? He was in love, but he was still sadistic and stupid.

"So you stayed in the woods of the cemetery and looked at the entire scene of our meeting with Jane and didn't do anything?" The tone of Edward revealed that he was nauseous by him.

"No, we could help neither Samanta - who was completely under Afton's influence- nor you, as I knew that they didn't want to attack you, all the Volturi are aware of the strenght of your family. I had understood that Jane's plan was to kill Samanta and come back to Volterra waiting for Cecilias' revenge, and I couldn't prevent Janes' from get her goal. Now that they're coming back to Aro they've completely lost our track, and without my help or the help of an hypocrite vampire they never won't find us again".

I wanted to punch that selfish opportunist in the face but I just snarled, I was thankful for coming here with his mate, however. But why were they here? They got everything he wanted, the way he wanted... even though I couldn't figure out how Cecilia could stand to see her sister be killed without doing anything. I knew they hadn't a friendly relation but, gee, she was her sister!

"So, thank you for coming here, even if I should thank Cecilia and mostly Jacob who found you in the cemetery after having attacked Jane. It's very difficult to refuse my daughters' requestisn't it?"

Jacob approached us and I ran my hands on his red hair and fixed those big black eyes conscious of our gratitude.

"Yeah, but Cecilia had already told me that she wanted to settle all the trouble her sister left behind her shoulders. We'd come anyway, even without your dogs' suggestion" said Demetri looking down and without even glancing at Jacob who was lapping my hand and didn't answer to the offensive words of Demetri.

Edward almost snorted and stroked Jake on the head. "Well, if you're interested your mate has already gone away, because she knows you don't like us after all".

Demetri opened his mouth to speak but he knew that he couldn't lie, so he shrugged and fled inside the forest. I didn't know Cecilia but she seemed to be much better than him, well, it wasn't difficult, and I had seen that Renesmee liked her, so I couldn't understand that strange couple, mostly what she saw on him. But this wasn't a problem of mine. She saved my life and above all Edwards' life and she will always have my infinite gratitude.

I shook my head disillusioned with him, I had hoped he wasn't as bad as I remembered or that he had changed. I was wrong.

Edward caressed my cheekbones and I get lost admiring his perfect face, the honey in his eyes was shining and called all my attention. My mouth opened and my face appraoched instinctively his. He kindly took my face between his hands and stopped his lips a inch far from mine. I sighed disappointed.

"Jake, I think you should go to Carlisles'" he said astonishing me, he had never asked Jacob to go away before kissing me. Even Jacob looked confused.

Edward rolled his eyes and explained "Alice has already prepared the 'Vampire-again-surprise party' and I think you would like to be one of the lucky three who can eat the enormous cake and all the other dishes that Esme cooked during this hour... " Jacob shook his big red muzzle together with me. "You know Alice is Alice... and Jacob, thank you for being such a good friend"

Jake blinked and ran in the direction of Carlisle's house, that as a matter of fact was also his.

"A surprise party? What was Alice thinking?" I asked him. I couldn 't believe she didn't see that a surprise for Edward wasn't possible for them.

Edward gave me a beaming smile and I was motionless when he approached his mouth to my face until he touched my cheek with his fleshy lips. One of his hand ran through my hair on my nape and he started tracing out a breathtaking, attractive line from my cheek to my ear. "The surprise was not for me, was for you. I knew she didn't want me to tell you anything. She's already upset".

"But she knew everything..." I lamented.

"No, Bella, she couldn't see Cecilia. She saw me thanking Demetri for coming"

"How do you know that?"

"She saw this discussion..."

"And your power can go so far?? You're enjoying it even more aren't you?" I asked him smiling.

He nodded and said "Even though you're the same charming mystery"

I tried to reply, but found my lips occupied with his and there was nothing on earth that could catch my attention. It was a frenzied and liberating kiss and when he took my hand from his neck and put it on his chest I perceived that I had jumped on him, as my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms were on his shoulders.

He left my lips and between a kiss and another along my neck he sighed "I thought it would never stop beating. Everytime I felt he was getting slower I looked at you and he started hammering again. But at the end he stopped"

"When did it stop?" I breathed closing my eyes as he kissed my earlobe.

"When Demetri left and you looked at me like I was everything you want. My heart didn't survive"

I laughed. "So you're saying that I killed you?"

He bit my neck seductively like only he could and answered "Yes. You killed my heart, it couldn't contain all my undying love for you"

I tightened the grip of my arms and legs on him, but he detached from me -another sign that he was came back to normality- and shook his head. "Emmett's coming, Alice saw what you were going to suggest me. I am sorry my Bella"

"Okay..." I sighed and jumped down from his grip for the second time today.

"But, let me say that I appreciate a lot your plans, so put them aside for later" he said and saizing my hand began to run as fast as he could. I could not keep up his speed andleft his hand, I knew he had to give vent to his body, but he stopped running and waited for me.

Very soon we found Emmett with a grimace on the face,"She told me I'd found you in the act!!" he lamented.

"Sorry Em" I said smiling.

"Okay... but Edward, now we could take advantage to..." replie Emmett raising his eyebrows like the hostile of cartoons.

Edward shook his head "No, Emmett, we can't fight as you wished"

Emmett throw away a stone he had on his hand and muttered "You're such a boring and cheating read-mind vampire! I thought you couldn't yet..." He slapped Edwards' arm with strenght -and I could only remember Emmetts' strenght- and then smiled "Okay I forgive you"

The rubble of Rose and Emmetts' house had already been moved away -vampire are such good worker when Alice leads the work- and in its place there was a cute decorated gazebo in which there was a table covered with a big chocolate cake and lots of other things that I used to love when I was human.

Renesmee waved the hand, but kept giggling with Julia and Nahuel. Julia was splendid, and I could perceive a new shine on her eyes, probably Nahuel had helped her more than she could imagine, and his eyes fixed on her were the proof that mr and mrs Mystery had finally found their destiny.

Alice arrived in a second. "We're all very happy that everything's good now, Edward."She said with the hands on her waist.

"But..." he said, knowing that there was a 'but'.

"But you should keep your mouth closed! You're such an ungratefull brother! Please Edward, go inside the house and put on the shirt this party deserves... my god I've never seen you dirty of blood like this!" she lamented and shook her head.

As Edward got inside Alice hugged me "Bella, I'm so sorry, I should have helped you, and be more present, but I thought it was the better way and that if we couldn't find Cecilia you wouldn't waste a moment of your last days without him. I knew I couldn't change your mind" she said in a second with remorse.

"Alice, Alice, you're my best friend and you know what's best for me and Edward"I told her and smiled.

"Thank you Bella" she replied and then daintly reached Edward and Jake who were arguing. I understand nothing but Jake muttering "Bloodsucker" and I see Edward shaking his head.

"Ehi, Jake" I greeted him curiously, I would have liked to know what they were talking about, but he just smiled and greeted me "Hi sweetie"

All our family welcomed Edward and me as we had just come back from a long journey, and indeed it was the truth. We had suffered a lot and now we had our prize. Our family and our friends have suffered with us and hoped with us. Our hopes had come true.

At the end of the party Edward and I went home together with Renesmee that was almost sleeping on her feet.

We wished her goodnight and I stayed stood looking at her, my beautiful and smart daughter, and thinking of all the love I felt for her. I sighed and went upstairs in our bedroom, but Edward wasn't there.

I closed my eyes and smiled, I knew where he was. I opened the window went up the edge of the balcony and with a only jump my feet touched the tiles of the roof. Edward was lying there, looking at the stars with the hands under his head and the legs overlapped. I walked silenty and lied down close to him and loved so much the second when he wrapped me in his arms and sweetly kissed my neck.

"Hi" he whispered caressing my skin with his lips and making my body answer with a tremble.

"Hi" I replied. "How are you?" I tried to look at the moon and at all those stars, but I couldn't help I wanted to look at him, he was my universe.

He smiled. "Mmmmm... they told me I'm boring... cheating... and an ungratefull bloodsucker..." he said, then he turned his eyes on me and approached his motuh to my neck "I am in paradise" he breathed in my hear.

I put my hands on his hair and leaned by body on his. "I'm glad you feel good"

He caressed my hair "No I feel perfect my Bella". His astonishing smile beamed on his perfect face and I could help but smile.

"And would you tell me why you're a bloodsucker?" I asked him before kissing and biting his jaw. It took him a minute to answer and when he did his breath had increased.

"Because there's a wolf who doesn't believe he can follow the same course of her girlfriend" he sighed and tightened the grip of his hand on my waist.

"What a stupid wolf"

He laughed and the hand, that was playing with a lock of mine, caressed my lips. "So you're a bloodsucker too"

"Yeah... the proud bloodsucker wife of a bloodsucker. But talking about something I really care, I remind you that I'm still waiting for an explanation" I breathed a inch from his mouth for tempting him. And that was a very bad idea since he could make me go insane with the slightest touch and he knew it. Indeed Edward put slowly both his hands under my shirt, on my back and his tender touch made me close my eyes to appreciate the sensation of his hands, as cool as mine, on my bare skin. I already had butterflies in my stomach.

"I haven't forgotten" he whispered and rolled above me. I was completely astonished by his godlike beauty when he lowered his face toward me and let his mouth stay still a inch from mine. His sweet breath intoxicated me and overwhelmed my senses. He caressed my cheekbone with his nose and finally my lips met his.

**Thank you everyone for reading!! =D**

**matemarti xxx **


End file.
